A Father's Son
by CHATNOIRandPlagg
Summary: It had been fifteen years since Plagg had a miraculous holder- He just wasn't expecting a blonde haired boy with her eyes.' AU
1. Eyes

_**Hi And Hello. This is my first MLB fanfiction and let me just say that you should probably prepare for some OCCness. I have only watched season one and half of season two. So some of this is probably off. Also, I do not know how Trix truly acts, It is probably nicer but I needed a snarky kwami at the beginning. As I learn more about her I will try to improve her attitude. I would also like to note I ship Tikki and Plagg, but this is not a TikkixPlagg story. It is FAR from it. This story has been on my mind for a while now.. I update irregularly so i do not know when this will have another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**it is purely AU. And hardly has anything from the show. It might have some cannon. But hardly any. It is a love square story; But with a twist.**_

_**I do not own MLB, Chat Noir, Ladybug or any other characters from the MLB TV show .**_

* * *

_**A Father's Son~ **_

* * *

" I hear master is considering Plagg again.'

" I think it's a stupid decison. It's only been so long since the last time. He's still on trial for what he did the last time!"

" But it is not your decision. It is masters.'

" If it were up to me his miraculous would have been destroyed long ago….. But no. The Guardian just took one power of his away! For what he did!"

Two little creatures spoke among themselves as they floated around a bright circle of light. The circle was a bright white, and they were the only ones speaking as others shared looks with one another. Each creatures floated over a jewel or trinket of some kind.

A meeting was in session.

" Trixx. I can understand your concern for this decision but the guardian knows what he's doing.' A red creature with a black dot on her head sighed. She floated over a pair of earrings while Trixx, a little fox floated over a necklace. She bared her sharp teeth and yipped indignantly… ever the fox.

"...Sorry Tikki….. But my concern is just. What he did crossed every line in every century. He broke the biggest law of the miraculous and that old man… he's just.. Letting him go. Giving him to someone new is just a big mistake in itself!"

Wayzz, a green turtle huffed. He puffed out his chest and folded his arms.

" Everything master does is wise.'

" Your master is old now..' Trixx whispered but glanced around at them all….

Tikki coughed and held up her two small hands.

" Plagg deserves another chance….'

" Plagg is destruction at its very worst. He's a storm with no eye to it. He is nothing but death and destruction. What he did last time should very well prove it. I am surprised he wasn't destroyed for what he did….. Whos to say he won't do it again?"

" Ah… But he can't. Not after Master took away his certain power." Wayzz sighed and relaxed. Trixx hissed and jerked her head to the side. Anger was pouring off the fox in waves. She is sly, but she knew her place. Plagg and Tikki were some of the strongest out of them… and Just because Plagg was a stronger Miraculous didn't mean he should get by scott free.

Not for what he did.

Tikki breathed out a long sigh.

" I am not saying I agree with what happened last time. And Neither do I understand WHY he did what he did ...Miraculous aren't supposed to be born with emotions like that….. But Plagg found them in the midst of all the chaos. He made a mistake and he is paying for it dearly….' The little red kwami glanced at the Ring that was vacant beside her. The Cat kwami was bound inside…. But she heard his growls and huffs.

But he stayed silent.

He always did.

Especially after what happened.

"If the guardian feels like he deserves a second chance, who are we to correct him? We are not. Wayzz is right. The guardian is wise and he knows what Plagg needs. He cannot transform into that ' form' anymore….. The case has been decided. The guardian has been searching for some time now and he has caught wind of two holders. A girl and a boy. One for me and one for Plagg.'

" Of COURSE you get someone..' Trixx whispered but glanced away. She was jealous… But there was still a level of respect there. Not for Plagg. Not for Tikki.

" As a miraculous of luck I can vouch that Plagg can only transform the user into their miraculous form. Plagg himself can no longer transform himself…..' She was silent, " This was decided by the rules of the miraculous. Not the guardian. Not our masters. But the ancient rules that all hold us at par. We are to respect the old way…' She went silent.

Trixx's tail flicked back and forth.

"Is Plagg getting a girl or a boy…'

" I do not know which he is getting-

"... I'd give him the boy if this HAS to happen. Last time-'

" That is enough Trixx…'

The fox snapped her mouth closed.

Silence Filled the air as everyone glanced back at the lazy looking cat. He laid on top of his ring.. His tail flicking back and forth as he stared at them all with narrowed eyes. He was watching them like Pray, and the Bee miraculous seemed skittish as the cat locked eyes with it…. It was an insect. He was a cat.. Yada.. yada..

He looked away and then at Tikki.

The Ladybug.

The one insect that didn't fear him.

" I loveeeeee how all of you pretend I am not here… So.. new kid huh? I thought the old man would have waited longer.' he curled onto his back, " It's been what..? Fifteen years..? Meow~... Those were the times.' He smirked and closed his eyes slowly.

Silence went throughout the meeting room.

" No cares… No worries….. The feeling of SKIN instead of Fur…'

"Plagg.'

"I don't want another snotty, smelly kid but it looks like I don't have a choice yeah?" He smirked. His tail flicked to the side. Trixx twitched. A low growl escaped her throat….. Such.. injustice. Such mockery. The destruction cat of legend was mocking them…

" You would still be able to transform into a human if you had not fallen in love with one.'

Plagg snapped his head towards her.

" Oh I'm sorry? Did you say something? I couldn't hear you over this annoying whining from the corner of the room- oh wait.. That's you.'

" You-!"

" That's enough!" Tikki snapped but glanced back at her catlike companion. Plagg rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his back once more. Trixx huffed and yipped darkly… before zipping back into her necklace. Wayzz sighed and nodded before leaving as well. Leaving Tikki in the darkened room with only Plagg and his purring.

She glanced at him.

" Plagg…. You know that wasn't right to say..'

" Why? They alllll know what poor little Plagg did… Right?" he chirped but rolled once more, much like the cat that he was," …. But another kid huh?... Fifteen years…" he whispered. It didn't feel that long.

It felt much longer.

Being caught. Being taken away, being banished. Having his human form stripped from him and watching as his whole life fall apart. He had been so free. Freer then he had ever been. All these years of being a mini god of destruction and he had finally taken life into his own hands and lived… And he lived so well too. His previous holder was amazing. His life.

And it was taken away from him when he was told he could NEVER see that one person again.

"... You can't see her Plagg….' Tikki broke the silence and Plaggs purring stopped.

He lazily looked at her.

"Like I'd try.'

And it was true.

He couldn't. He wouldn't. Humans moved on and passed away in the wind. And he was left aging slow. Immortal. He wouldn't try to find her. She had probably moved on already… She had probably lived her whole life and was now happy again. Besides, Rules were rules. He couldn't see her. Couldn't look for her. Couldn't be in touch with her. He had broken the rules.

And he made her pay for it.

Fifteen years wasn't long to him.

But it was an eternity to a human…

* * *

He had her eyes.

Big. Green. Wide and innocent.

Plagg was pissed.

The old mad was playing a cruel to none joke on him. He growled under his breath and glanced at the child away from him.

A blonde haired, bright green eyed, fourteen year old child blinked back at him. He stared at him like he was going to explode or start trying to eat him. The little black kwami hissed lowly. He just wanted cheese and a break. But apparently he was thrust back into work. Why? Maybe it was for such a time as this', Or maybe it was because fate was cruel and he wanted nothing more than to kick it straight in the balls.

If fate was a male of course.

" Got any cheeseeee?" he forced his brightest grin on his face.

If fate was going to hate him.

He was going to hate it right back.

He was going to make this kid want to give him back. He was going to make Adrien Agreste hate his kwami guts.. And send him back to where he was supposed to go. To his little dark world inside the miraculous box. Away from life and humanity. Away from the other kwamis. Away from this green eyed, blonde haired child that looked just like his previous owner.

Like like her…

But for now….

He was going to mess with this kid.

_Just a bit.'_


	2. Curiosity

_**Just a side note; This show isn't going to be exactly like the show. Some things are going to happen differently because it is an AU. It is a different story all on its own. I have a lot of fleshing to do still and this chapter was going to be longer but I have college in the morning. XD There will be different Akuma and such because I am not copying all the Akuma from the show. I might put some of my favorites in the story but again. This story isn't based off the main show. Its an AU. As for that... I have to say I LOVE Writing for Chat/Adrien. There is so much emotion that this kid has that I want to put it all into one chapter- and yet he is so complicated that you just CAN'T. Marinette comes in the next chapter with Tikki. I'm following some of the shows Cannon but not a lot of it. Be prepared for a lot of feels in this story and romance. Lol.**_

_**Also, I want each chapter to have two names. The chapter name and then the name you see when you click on the chapter. The name you see when you click on the chapter will go with the theme of each chapter. It will hold a comparison word. Basically Plagg's comparison of Adrien to his previous owner.**_

_**Thank you for the favorites and likes. Please Comment and review and tell me what you think so far. Feedback is always welcomed and encouraging. XD**_

* * *

_** Chapter 2: The Names Plagg'**_

* * *

Messing with this kid was proving much harder than he originally planned.

He had expected the kid to pick up a book or even a lamp and chuck it at him. He was expecting to be thrown against a wall or stepped on.. Or even thrown out the window. He was expecting the kid to start muttering about how insane he was. He wasn't expecting the kid to look at him with wide eyes… And compare him to a genie.

Oi. That was offensive thank you very much.

So, He had zipped around his whole room- which looked like an apartment thank you- and tried to bite at anything he could. He got into socks, he flew around with underwear on his head, He talked in his most annoying of voices. He even tried his best to seem like the peskiest thing that ever walked the plant.

Heck.

He was destruction.

He could pull anything off. He could ruin anything. In fact he was wondering if he was even trying hard enough….

What he really wasn't expecting was the kid to climb up a climbing wall on his bedroom wall- Yes. He had one.- And then to be tackled by said child onto the white couch.

Plagg groaned mentally.

What type of normal human…

Climbed A wall…

And jumped off of it like a crazed lunatic…?

Nice…

" What… Are you?"

Plagg snapped out of his thoughts and grinned.

" I am a kwami. I grant you magical powers kid. Your power- actually my power- is destruction. I'm basically lending it to you." The mini cat shrugged and glanced up at the boy. The boy… Whose eyes grew wide with shock, blinked.

" Ya understand me..?"

"... Nope..'

" Good… Now give me food….'

" What-OW!"

Plag opened his tiny mouth, growled and bit down as hard as he could on the kids hand. And trust, he knew how hard he could bite. The kid pulled back and whined, shaking his hand up and down while Plagg floated up and dusted off his fur. It looked like he was going to have to try harder to dissuade this kid from wanting to keep him. Damnit. He was really hoping this would be a quick fix. Then he could go back to his little box and his little world and just…

Be alone.

With his thoughts.

He Glanced down at the pained child and ground his tiny fangs. It seemed like the old man knew what he was doing. Before him stood a blonde haired child of- if Plagg had to place his age- maybe fourteen. He had emerald green eyes and his skin was as pale as moonlight. From his height he looked like he was tall for his age. He seemed bold to have literally jumped him from above. The oldman had placed him with a kid with no fear….

Or maybe he had fear and he just didn't know what the fear was yet.

The cat smirked to himself.

By this time next week- this kid would want nothing to do with him. And that started now…

" I'll have my chef bring something in, I guess….' The kid whispered but stuck his hand in his mouth. He pouted and Plagg felt himself grin evilly and rub his paws together. He could go back to hsbox after this and never remember her. Never think of the things he was missing out on all because he was… Well.

What he was.

"By the way….. How am I supposed to have powers when… your you and-'

" Enough talk. I want food." The cat spun around but started to look around his room for something to tear up. The kid looked loaded enough so he doubted he would care…. But Plagg saw a lot of designer clothes and he wondered if the joy of cat pee would be what got him sent back into the ring this time. Heh.. He'd try that in due time.

He glanced back at the child and smirked.

* * *

" Out of all the things you eat… It had to be the stinkiest cheese… ever?"

" Shut up kid.' Plagg smirked.

This kid had offered him a ton of fancy foods. Ranging from pork ribs to this thick brown pudding that Plagg couldn't help but take a sniff of. He had many cats before- So she understood social standing to a high key. He usually got stuck with the kids that were socially awkward.. Or suicidal… Maybe even half dead. Right now he couldn't place this one.

But instead of gorging himself on what actually did look good to someone who had been locked up for fifteen years- He smirked and looked at the child and complained. He watched the kid twitch, ask him what he wanted-

And now he was watching said kid complain.

" But it's Gross…. How can you even stomach that!?"

" Do not question my intelligence. I'll have you know there is nothing better than my precious.. Camembert..' he cuddled the large slice of cheese and plopped the whole wedge into his mouth. And oh did it taste good…. He hummed and relaxed against the camembert roll with a pleased look on his face before looking at the kid. His tail flicked from side to side as he sent the boy a lazy glance.

The boy was sitting there. Staring at the TV. Something about a news cast that had just managed to come on. His hands were placed over his mouth, elbows rested on his knees as he stared forwards. His eyes flicked to the cat but back to the Tv. It was as if he was processing things in his mind. He probably was.

Plagg tilted his head as he watched the boy. Eh. At least sense he was here. He could ask the kid his name at least. He didn't plan to stick around with him… But he would at least like to know this kids...Name. It Was the least he could do. Sense all the old man could do was place Plagg in situations like these. This kid had this look on his face that looked familiar. But he couldn't place it.

It certainly didn't belong to her.

" Plagg.'

"... Hhpm?"

" My name is Plagg kid.' The cat drawled out a bit slower so the teen could understand what he was saying. Was he being a bit sarcastic…? Yes. He was a cat with an attitude thank you.

" Oh.' The boy seemed to blink, " I'm Adrien. Nice to meet you…?" He whispered but scooted to the side. His eyes held question. But he didn't ask it. Plagg was almost amused. Oh… NOW he decided to seem cautious of the magical floating creature in his room. He Snickered under his breath but then shoved another piece of cheese into his mouth.

" I'm a kwami kid. And as I said before…. I grant you magical powers. I lend you mine. Your power is destruction- Congrats by the way.' He snickered, " All you have to do is transform into your miraculous form- and then you can use part of my powers.." Plagg smirked.'

" Part…?"

" Psst… Please kid. If you had all of my power? Your body would tear apart limb from limb from the inside out. No mere human can handle the full power of a miraculous and live. Or at least- I don't know of any human after all these thousands of years.' He smirked.

Adrien gawked.

"So your old….'

" IM A KITTEN THANK YOU!" Plagg bellowed in offense but shoved another big piece of camembert into his mouth. It melted on his tongue and slid down with creamy ease. Oh thank god. This was one of the main things he missed when he was inside that ring… Food. Cheese. And his other miraculous holders from the past. But those were depressive thoughts…

But of course.. Being a destructive character made him prone to those thoughts. Was he affected by them? No. Because he WAS those thoughts. Bur enough about past miraculous holders and such- back to the one he was trying to get rid of. Really….. How many years had it been since he had gotten such an innocent miraculous holder?

Except for those fifteen years ago?

Shut up.

Wait… he just told himself to shut up. Ha. He needed a better hobby. Being alone all those years and barely speaking to anyone but Tikki was getting to him more than this kitten liked to admit.

" So…'

Plagg was drawn out of his thoughts when Adrien flashed the ring back and forth and ideally placed it on. He looked curious…

Curiosity killed the cat Miraculous holder.

Shut up.

"What do I do? To transform I mean?"

Plagg smirked and took another big bite of camembert, " Oh that kid? You simply say claws out and then-.'

" Claws out..?"

Plagg felt his blood run cold.

Damnit.

He suddenly felt the pull of the ring- and although it had been his comfort for the last fifteen years, he felt himself hissing. Because this kid had NOT listened. He had things to tell him. Things to say! He had to tell him the warnings, and tell him what powers he had. He still had to tell him about the holder of Tikki. He had to tell him of the dangers of what being a miraculous holder meant! He had so much to say and now he couldn't…

Well he could.

He could talk to the kid in his head and drive him up a wall- but he was pretty sure the kid wasn't ready for that just yet.

Plagg was starting to rethink all his life decisions until the transformation ended and Adrien was left staring at his claws and gasping.

" So cool…'

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Cool. Your covered in skin tight leather and now you're dressed as a kinky cat guy. Your welcome. It's not gonna last long… I'm going to pee on your Agreste brand shirt when we get back because you DID NOT listen. He hoped the kid hit himself on a door, or a window. Or maybe he'd see one of those green vegetables and scream.

Plagg chortled mentally.

He settled into the transformation and saw through Adrien's eyes as the boy spun in a long circle.

" Is that a tail?" He squeaked… Spun around and tried to see it. Plagg rolled his eyes.

Wrong Animal kid.

Your not a dog.

Adrien seemed to get the jift as he stopped and grabbed the tail before it could flick away. He stared at it as the tip flicked back and forth in his hand… And he just stared.

" Its a belt…..How… Is… a belt...moving?"

Plag smirked slowly..

Time for the freak out-

" SO COOL!" Adrien practically squealed.

…

What?

Plag had to stop his little head from spinning as the child ran over to a full bodied mirror and stopped. He sucked in his breath and stared with widened, cat like green eyes. He was in a full bodied leather suit. He wore leather boots with plates on his toes that made it look like a kittens paws. He had long tallen like claws on black gloves. And he wore a black mask on his face. The mask itself distorted his eyes.. Slitting them and coloring them completely green.

Adrien gasped…

Plagg did so as well.

The last time he saw this outfit..

He was wearing it.

In his human form….

The kwami cleared his throat and watched as Adrien reached up. And batted away at the bell around his neck. He snorted.

" So corny. I look like a domesticated house cat.'

_Dont. Touch. The. Bell_.

Plagg ground his teeth- but still refused to speak as Adrien suddenly noticed a long grey tube on his back. He reached back, eyes wide in curiosity as he grabbed it and twirled it in his hands. He fiddled with it for a good few minutes and Plagg had to starve for his sanity on HOW long it took. He was about to screw up the rule of silence he had set for himself when Adrien suddenly clicked one of the green paw print buttons that was on it.

It extended and he flew back- hitting harshly into his glass window.

He groaned.

Plag mentally facepalmed.

Yep.

That old man hated him.

Damnit.

He hoped Tikki had it easier.'

_'Nope.'_

Plagg paused because he swore he just heard her sarcastic voice whisper to him in a mental link.

* * *

To say his day had been terrible was the understatement of the century.

He had tried to sneak off to school, again. His bodyguard and family secretary had caught him. Again. He was forced back home for homeschool again. And his father yelled at him. Again. And then he yelled back and again got himself into even more trouble.

He was Adrien Agreste. He wasn't allowed to do such things as go to normal school. No. He had to stay home where his paranoid father could watch over his every move and yet not really watch because he was never HOME. His father was a high end designer and he was the model for his father.

He loved his father.

But…

He had been ready to mope around in his room until he noticed a pretty box on his table. A box he had never seen before because he was pretty sure he would've noticed such an intricate box before. He Had picked it up.

Opened it.

And squeaked when a sleepy cat creature burst forth.

Cool.

What else was he supposed to say?

Oh wow? A floating cat is in my room? Run? Washe supposed to smack it? Was he supposed to shove it back into the box? Faint? . He didn't know what this THING was. Fainting would be bad. What if it tried to eat him when he fainted?

And what was bad was he hardly got any explanation to what it was because it suddenly was flying around everywhere.

You heard him right.

A flying. Cat. Creature. Thingy.

He couldn't catch it. It was just like a cat. Cats liked to dart. To run. And they were so slick and think you just couldn't catch them. Not with a humans speed. So he waited in the shadows into the little creature decided his TV remote was a good piece of food- then he climbed up his climbing wall that his father had installed into his room- as a distraction for his lack of company really- and then he jumped.

And somehow caught the little thing.

And then it was talking.

About powers and Kwami and other things he didn't understand. And then it was demanding food and BITING him. Just like a cat really…

So when he somehow ended up in a tight leather suit with cat ears and a belt tail? He couldn't help but feel his life looking a bit more up. This was one of those situations where a hero was having a hard time in their life and then they got the special item and BAM! They were a hero and.. Things were easier for them.. And..

And..

He shivered in delight.

He had so many possibilities go through his head and he felt himself turn around and head straight for his room door. His father had to know. Heh ad to see this! He..-

Adrien paused as his newly clawed hand touched the doorknob.

He retracted it quickly and looked down at the claws. He flexed his fingers as he thought back to what had just happened before he found this cat creature thing.

Sorry.

Plagg. Plagg was this creatures name.

His father yelling at him. Telling him he was never going to school. That he would stay there where he was safe… Where he could keep an eye on him…. And Adrien, just wanting friends. Just wanting someone to talk too. Just wanting physical contact.

Just wanting someone to see him…

He felt a stir of emotions in his chest before he shook his head and glanced around his large room- before grabbing the metal stick that he had likely deemed as an extendable baton- extended it and propped himself against his window. His legs shook- and he swore he felt something shift in his subconscious that he did not understand yet. His clawed hands gripped the glass of his window and he stuck for a moment as if the suit was working like a cats pads would…

And he opened the lock.

The window tilted open and the kid looked out.

And then at the drop off.

He gulped and slowly worked himself over the glass.

Until the window tilted the rest of the way.

And Adrien Agreste was suddenly very happy that cats landed on their feet- and that he wasn't in that high of a room- Sorta.-

And ten he was off into the city. Without a bodyguard. Without a secretary.

He was suddenly free.

And Adrien had to admit.

He didn't know how to handle it…

* * *

_**I have to admit I think the Bell on Adriens outfit will become important. Only because- as I picture Plagg in human form, in the Chat Noir outfit ( Maybe a bit different to more so fit his persona ) I cannot see Plagg wearing a bell. Hes the embodiment of destruction- Destruction doesn't domesticate well. I couldn't bring myself to think of Plagg with a Bell. As for Plaggs Human form.. There will be plenty of insight into the past soon. I'm just getting this fleshing thing down and pact before the good stuff starts to take place.**_


	3. Reckless

**_This is where the story starts to get different from the show. I tried to write a little for Marinette and Tikki, But I'm having some difficulty with her personality. I find Adrien and Plagg so much easier to write for, BUT I'm going to keep trying. Although this story is mainly about Plagg and Adrien. It will have Romance, Don't you worry._**

**_This is where the story starts to get more Au... So... Enjoy and Buckle up I suppose..? XD Hope you Enjoy. Warning. Plagg Might be OCC. But I am giving him backstory, and I just see the kwami of destruction having a slightly darker side. I mean, hes destruction okay? I think it comes with the territory._**

**_I do not own MLB._**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Puking Rainbows_**

* * *

" IT'S A BUG! I REALLY! BIG! BUG THING!"

'Hello…. My name is Tikki-'

That's all the poor little red bug got out before a large book full of designs was chucked at her. It nearly missed as the bug floated there.. Wide eyed. She stayed calm, as thus was what her role was to be. And she knew if a book hit her she could just phase through it… Because yes. Kwamis could just pass through things on a whim.

But that didn't stop the girl from chucking books at her and screaming. And no matter how many times Tikki tried to calm her down- it didn't work. Instead it led her to being trapped under a glass…. The girl… Whose name was Marinette, shivered.

All she was doing was sitting in her room. Thinking about her new friend Alya and whining about school. She had been designing something in her note book until noticing the little case right beside her. And when she opened it she saw a pair of beautiful earrings.. Earrings that produced a shining little bug- that talked. She was either very worried about school and already really stressed about having to deal with Chloe- or she had officially lost it.

She could see it now.

Clumsy Marinette. Completely crazy. Fate would do that to her. She was already tripping over her own feet everywhere… She hardly knew how to make friends and now that she had she was losing her mind. Was Alya even real!?

Oh God..

She started to hyperventilate.

There was a talking bug in her room, telling her about powers. Telling her to calm down and all she could do was think about her now fading future. No future crushes. No happily ever afters. No designs on runways. No design companies of internships.

Nothing.

She had finally lost the last bolt in her head- and- and!

"Calm down Marinette!"

Mari slowly panned towards the bug like creature.

" I know this is a lot to take in but just calm down and relax.. Breath in. Breath out.. Okay?" The bug sent her a smile. The smile was supposed to assuring but she really didn't feel it. The bug was so small. It had antenna on its head and everything… She whined mentally…

And screamed when it phased through the cup that she had trapped it in.

Marinette was a clumsy girl and she was now sure she was crazy.

Her day couldn't get any lower than this...

* * *

She was wrong…

Now she was crashing through the city and crashing into cat boys…

* * *

Plagg now knew who Tikki got. It was this dark blue haired girl with wide, blue bell eyes. She wore the ladybug suit just perfectly and Plagg had to admit that the improvements made to said suit was impressive. He just hated that he and Adrien had to find out about it when the girl smacked the boy right up the face- when the boy was decided to pounce around Paris like a chicken with its head cut off.

He had escaped his room..

And was now walking across his baton like a tightrope walker.

Plagg tried not to snicker.

Too bad he couldn't transform into his human form…. This kid was going to have to learn the ropes of the suit without training. And that in itself was hilarious. Or maybe he wouldn't have too. Plagg was still planning on ruining this whole thing. He and Tikki usually were brought out in the vastest time of need….

But he didn't exactly care.

He was destruction. He didn't get paid to care- heck. He didn't get paid at all. He knew how money worked but at the same time every Kwami did. Every Kwami had the ability to be human if they wanted to be. It was part of the perks of being an all powerful being…

Well..

It used to be.

They used to be able to transform into humans.

Plagg glanced about and rolled his eyes.

A fight started. Some kid that got turned into a rock. Rockheart.

Oh yay.. This bad guy mastermind was SOOOO gonna be fun. He even had fun names and all that Jazz. Plagg was starting to wish he could stay in his ring box. Or better yet…. Curled Up under a warm skylight, or window. The sun on his tummy. A little mouse toy to the side and camembert cheese. Feathers that he could bat at and relax with- maybe a tad bit of catnip to take the bite off of everything-

_'Plagg..'_

His self consciousness jerked.

'_Tikki.'_

_' Can he hear you right now?"_

_'Nah.. I refuse to speak because this kid is that space caddish.'_

_'Plagg.'_

_"Anyway. Fight. Rockheart. Fun. Fun. Like old times..'_

_'Why does your boy know NOTHING?'_

_'...I do not have to disclose why.'_

_'You didn't tell him anything did you?'_

_'I would have….. He's a strange one. Did you know he jumped from above? What type of human jumps a kwami? If I had my catalism out -'_

_'Plagg…. Speaking of special powers…'_

_'...He just used it… didn't he….?"_

The cat kwami huffed as Adrien stared at his hand in awe…. Plagg mentally facepalmed because now this kid was defenseless and he was running around like some idiot and.. And. The little cat felt his tail wag back and forth in annoyance. It must of been some connected link because the tail on Adriens suit started to flick back and forth as well.

This fight… was not. Going well. At all.

* * *

Tikki somehow got the fight under control by encouraging her new Ladybug of the new ropes. The fight was won. Adrien was in shock and awe and all Plagg could think was how this was going to go bad because Tikki's new girl didn't catch the akuma- that's what they called evil butterflies ( Yeah. Plagg thought it was freaking funny too. Cats ATE insects and here he was being threatened by a purple butterfly. Someone was laughing at him from above- or maybe it was just the old man in his studio- Between you and me..? Plagg Hoped he laughed so hard he coughed up one of his lungs. Pay back was sweet and sadly morbid within the little cats head. )

And now here he was dealing with this new boy- Who gave them the name Chat Noir ( Plagg had to admit he had been called dumber things through the years). As Plagg predicted the Akuma came back- another fight was bore between everyone and now Paris knew the two new Heroes as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

And Plagg was no closer to finding out how to make this kid want to get rid of him.

He was sure he had tried everything. Well- he still hadn't peed on a fancy shirt yet, but at the same time- he was an all powerful being-its not like he could stoop that low-... But he was getting desperate. He just couldn't' stand those bright green eyes anymore. Bright with hope and encouragement. Not really kitten material. He was wondering what the old man had been thinking when he decided to put Plagg back into the line of work. If the black cat remembered correctly he wasn't supposed to be chosen again for another two hundred or so years. His punishment was still reigning out and here he was working with some fourteen year old kid. A fourteen year old kid that liked to flirt with ladybug- look like a total idiot- and do whatever he was told.

Plagg however stayed in the boys room in that week. He couldn't stand walking out of the large room to see how big the rest of the house was. He honestly wanted too- yes. He was naturally curious. But at the same time he wasn't going to get attached to this place and get a sense of feeling for it when he wasn't planning on staying.

So Adrien would get up in the mornings. Head out into the bigger part of the house. Come back later and takePlagg to these things called Photo Shoots' And then go back home with him still securely in his bag. The kid, he had noticed, had no social life at all and tended to stay in his room more so than none. PLagg had nothing against this of course- He didn't want to be hauled around in the bag of a careless teenager when he ran around with his friends- But it also seemed a little off.

It all led down to one day in particular.

It was an Akuma attack. And Adrien was still new to his powers and responsibilities. He was jumping about on rooftops and Plagg was still refusing to speak to him in his subconscious. Something about talking to his holders mentally felt too intimate. And he wasn't about to get attached to some kid that he was trying to escape from.

Now the kid didn't know much about being, 'Chat Noir' ( As he so dubbed himself and Plagg.. ) And he would of been trained properly like the last 'Chat Noir's' If Plagg had his human form still. Tikki had always trained her holders through a miraculous form, so training ladybug in her mini animal form was nothing for her- But for Plagg… Training a CHILD about how to use DESTRUCTIVE powers- was a lot harder when he didn't have that authority about him. He would of been taller than the kid. Probably even look older by some years. He would have showed him the ropes. The do's and don'ts of being Chat Noir…

But that idea was dust in the wind.

And Plagg didn't want to think about why.

So here they were… Jumping across rooftops and dancing across the skies of Paris. Adrien seemed to be loving it and Plagg didn't fully know why. Freedom always came with destruction. Destruction brought down some tyrants and baddies. Destruction had its good sides and its bad sides; But to see a fourteen year old so happy about jumping across rooftops even puzzled him. Sure, he had seen many 'Chat Noir's happy to escape their lives- but this kid was completely different when he put on the suit. Adrien seemed to be a shyier kid- he even seemed bored with being at home- which was even more confusing given the large rock wall and the things Adrien called Video games…

This kid..

Was weird.

And that's all Plagg could think when Chat landed hard beside Ladybug and smirked playfully- a little trait he was slowly picking up along the way-

" Hello M'lady.' He beamed at her. His belt tail whipped back and forth and he stayed in a kitty crouch- thighs brought up to his chest and clawed hands to his front. He had this look in his eyes and Plagg had to resist the urge to gag. He had to stay quiet, but just the look on the kitten's face said it all.

He was crushing hard- and it had only been a week. It sounded pretty puppy doggish to Plagg if there ever was one. And Plagg HATED dogs.

Adrien however lit up when he saw the girl…

She was wearing that skin tight ladybug suit. Her red mask. Her pigtails were pulled back and her chest was propped forwards in an attempt to have that authority figure. Adrien inwardly sighed out. He had just met her a week ago- and when she had saved Paris and stood up to Hawk Moth in front of everyone? Adrien had felt his heart flutter- and then slam hard into his chest that he couldn't breath. Not only was she beautiful- she was smart and spunky. She was the very embodiment of everything he wanted to be and more.

She was the very image of the outside world that he wished he could have.

Strong.

Courageous.

Smart.

She had already proved many times she was smart- and he had willingly listening to everything she had to tell him. His fake cat ears twitched in awe of her precious- Because she really was awe inspiring- and only then did he realize she was speaking to him- and that he was supposed to be listening and.. And.

Shit.

He flushed and smirked.

" But of course M'lady…. Care to repeat that last purrt one meow time?" He beamed.

He had noticed she hated puns.

He couldn't help but do them more… He had always loved puns. He just wasn't expecting them to come out of him so freely- He supposed Plagg had brought that out of him.

Plagg was.. Well.

Plagg.

He was the little black cat that gave him powers. A kwami as he said before. Adrien didn't know much about him- He just knew he showed up, caused havoc in his room and was now granting him powers for some strange reason. He didn't tell him WHY he was now Chat didn't tell him anything- and sometimes he wondered if he caught Plagg glaring at him at times. He wasn't even sure if Plagg liked him.

And Adrien wasn't sure why that would affect him.

Plagg was kinda annoying. And slobby. He had no manners and he smelled awful. Adrien scrunched up his nose- because all he could think about was smelling like nasty camembert when he went to photo shoots. It wasn't pleasant at all and he got blasted with calone more now just to cover up the scent.

He sighed mournfully.

"As I was saying, We need to capture the Akuma. I think it's in the girls broach. The one on her sweater- She's been swinging her arms around to protect it. All we need to do is get that broach, break it and purify the akuma within it… You think you can do that Chat?"

Chat blinked. Glanced at the akumatized girl- she must of been a ballerina because she was spinning on her toes in fast, tornado like circles. She Was making everyone dance like mad men until they dropped. He almost found it kinda humorous, but it wasn't a laughing matter and he really needed to get there.

He stared in worried progression.

"... I think I have an idea…'

"... I don't think I like that look on your face Chat..'

" Remember stone heart? You spun me around in a big circle and launched me at him? Why don't you spin me again and launch me right at the ballerina-'

'SueSpindla…'

" Yeah Sure. Throw me at SueSpindla- I'll jump her, grab her by the shoulder, rip off the broach and throw it your way!" He smirked.

Ladybug winced and glanced back at the ballerina… Who was growing with each person she made dance. She was now the size of a huge building and Chat felt sweat start to bud at the base of his spine. He was just a normal boy the other day- well, as normal as a model could get. But normal nonetheless. He was still getting used to this and he was sure she had to be too. But he was a hero now- there was people terrified and running around in fear and he could DO something about it.

He could do this.

It was just one dangerous situation. He was Chat Noir now. He had all the freedoms in the world at the moment. He was a stray cat that no one cared about. He was the cat that could get hit by a car and the city pound wouldn't give too licks about burning his squashed body. He was free and he was new to this freedom. But everytime he donned this suit, even if it had just been a week, He could taste the freedom that was weaved into each stitch.

And he loved it.

" Chat… That sounds dangerous.'

" Trust me M'lady. I got this.. Cats honor.' He grinned and placed a clawed hand over his chest. She seemed to twitch- the little nickname was new and she didn't seem too happy about it. But it was funny, and dare he say it, cute, when he saw her nose scrunch up in frustration.

Or maybe he was just a glutton for punishment.

He didn't even know much about Ladybug. Only what he had seen in this last week- and he never truly got a chance to leave the house much- so this whole, 'Crush' thing was new to him. But he liked the feeling. He liked how her hands made his heart skipa beat. He liked how her hips swayed and as a teenage boy he couldn't help but stupidity glance. He couldn't help how her commanding voice sent shivers down his spine.

He was new to this..

The hero thing.

And the love sick teen thing.

Although, was it too early to say he had a crush on her? She was brave and smart and gorgeous, but he truly didn't really know a thing about her. He knew she had some insecurities- but didn't they all? He felt insecure outside the suit- she seemed to feel insecure inside it. Maybe it was different for everyone. But his suit was already starting to feel like a second skin.

And at the moment? With what was going on at home between him and his father? He really needed the second skin at the moment…

He was only grateful Plagg stayed inside his room and didn't venture out.

Adrien wasn't sure if he could trust the mini god of destruction. His title had a bad ring to it and sometimes the kid would stay up at night and just stare at the ceiling. His room felt colder now- and he wasn't sure if it was the kitten curled up on his couch or the fact that it was getting closer to the colder months.

Either way- He didn't know if he could trust something that had a big potential of being evil. And he really didn't know if he could trust something that glared at him when his back was turned- or at least when Plagg thought his back was turned.

He may of been home alone and didn't really have a social life, but he knew what malice was dammit.

He knew it better than anybody.

The teencringed at the mental thought before he shooed it away and tried to take his thoughts back off of it. Right now he was in this new skin. This skin where he could jokeoff in, Run around in. Be himself in. Sure, he was himself as Adrien as well- but it was never fully true. He always had these expectations over his head as Adrien- and he never truly had time to be a kid himself. Being chat felt… amazing.

One minute he could be serious, saving someone's life. The next he could joke off like the childish, flirty spirit that he was. He wasn't incapable of taking care of himself. He wasn't helpless like his father liked to make him out to be-

And yet there was this little voice screaming inside his head to listen. And that he shouldn't be there. Screaming at him to stop before he got caught. Telling him to calm down. Telling him this was just a phase, that his father loved him and he needed to go back home before he was found out and grounded for life.

Or shipped off to a boarding school.

Where he would never see his father again.

He swallowed thickly before sending Ladybug his genuine smile.

" So M'lady…..Do you trust me?" He smirked and cocked a hip to the side, trying to seem bigger and more confident than he actually was.

'You better do this for her. Remember what happened to the last woman in your life?'

Adrien felt his blood run cold.

What type of thought was that ...?

He shivered momentarily, his Chat side almost slipped into his sweet… shy Adrien self, before he snapped it back into place with an elaborate twirl of his hips.

The girl glared at him before having a heavy sigh.

"... Fine… But you better be careful Chat.' She shook a finger at him that said he better not be lying to her.

He was.

But she didn't need to know about how low his confidence in this plan was.

So maybe that was why he placed his hands over his chest- smirked and let her grab him by the ankle with her Ladybug yo-yo. It wrapped around his ankle, pulling so tight he swore it was cutting off circulation- and then he was in the air, being swung in circles and then launched heavily at the twirling ballerina.

There were two things that already went wrong with this plan.

One.

He was so damn dizzy he couldn't see straight. He was sure his slitted cat eyes were swirling by the time he was launched. His stomach wasn't holding up so nicely either.

Two. he was hit as soon as he got close and somehow managed to shoot up into the air; where he hit the side of a building painfully. So painfully he was sure he heard a crack. His ribs zoomed with pain and he felt his dizziness start to mix with it all. ..

He also dropped his baton.

And he was starting to wonder if Cats could land on both feet like the legends said.

He stared down at the approaching ground. His eyes widened. He didn't want to TEST if cats could survive. The thought of being smashed cat guts on the ground below did not appease to him ( At least not at this moment. It depended on the day, he was sad to say. ) He was far from buildings, so grabbing onto a ledge and catching himself was a big no. The ballerina was going in the opposite direction and he was flailing to keep up.

His heart suddenly stopped in his chest.

He couldn't breath as he felt the air get sucked out of him.

All he saw was the blue sky.

All he felt was the nearing ground and the feeling of his stomach telling him he was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it and-

" Plagg!" he screeched.

But he received no answer.

And Adrien was sure he was going to die…

Until he landed sharply on a trampoline that was ironically red and black spotted. He screamed as his body jerked in a painful motion- He went near limp as his spine popped, and he was sent spinning up into the air, right through the ballerina's blind spot.

His flailing arms hit the broach… dislodging it.

It fell.

As did he.

It broke.

He thankfully did not.

And after Ladybug purified the butterfly she ran up to him in panic… Just to watch as the Chat Noir shook. He grabbed at his arms and gasped for air because- Holy shit- he had almost DIED. And then in all his prime, superhero glory..

He curled over and puked at his lady's feet.

* * *

Plagg had to admit that in all his years he had seen some stupid fights- this had topped them all. Not only had his ward almost died in the first week of the job, but he also showed great weakness in front of everyone…

And by everyone…

Plagg meant the whole of France. Because some reporter just had to have the best day of his life recording Chat Noir emptying his stomach onto the cobblestone and shaking like a leaf. The news had shown it so many times already that it wasn't even funny anymore.

And trust.

Plagg had laughed.

And laughed..

And Laughed.

He may not of been planning to stay with this kid but he sure as hell that he was funny.

He hit the reply button the remote- a little button he found by accident, and snickered in silence at how Chat Noir hugged his arms and stared at Ladybug blankly. He was shaking. Shivering like a kitten on its legs for the first time, and before he could say anything- blah.

The news casters blurred it with a rainbow.

Plagg cackled.

" Gah.. Will you stop playing that?"

Plagg glanced over his little kwami shoulder at the teen as he peeled his shirt off and hissed.

" Let me think… Nah. Too hilarious. HEY PARIS! IM CHAT NOIR! AND I PUKE RAINBOWS!" Plagg cackled, " I have to say, you humans have really improved these TV things since I was last out and about. They weren't this big years ago, and they weren't flat at all…" he giggled and pushed the button again.

Only to hear Adrien wince again.

" That's just great…'

Plagg looked back at Adrien who was now standing in front of his full body mirror.

His whole rib cage was purple.

" How am I supposed to hide this from my father now!?"

"Hell if I know kid.. Didn't you say you were at a photo shoot and the Akuma knocked you out? Just tell him the Akuma knocked you out- by throwing you into a light pole.' He smirked. He was joking, but something about Adrien told him he was going to take it seriously.

The kid groaned and hung his head.

" I don't really have a choice….'

Bingo.

Plagg however thought nothing of what he saw. Every Chat Noir had their moments- sure they didn't have them this early into the process- but it happened. And that was that. Purple ribs were nothing. The kid had better have been glad the suit took a lot of the brunt force. Otherwise he would of been coughing up blood by now. And by how hard he hit the trampoline? He wouldn't have a spine left.

He really should realize that.

But again. It wasn't like the kwami could train him properly. The kids body still had to get used to the suit, and although it had been a week- it hadn't been nearly enough time to call himself true Cat material.

Plagg hit replay again.

Silence stretched into the silence…

Adrien paused and opened his mouth.

"... Why didn't you answer me when I was falling..?"

Plagg's paw paused over the button. His tiny mind flashed back to the pure coursed fear that splashed through the boys voice…..

He turned his face towards the TV.

He couldn't talk at that moment. Because he honestly didn't know himself. He was desperate to make Adrien hate him- but was he desperate enough to let the kid die? He was destruction, but he wasn't murder.

It must have taken him too long to answer because he heard Adrien shake something into his hand- it sounded like medicine. He heard a swallow with his cat like ears: Two swallows to be exact. And then he heard the plop of the boy hitting the bed and groaning face first into his pillow.

Humans… Such dramatic creatures am I right? He brushed off the question and the feelings that came with it before he snickered and continued to watch the night TV programs before he heard the boy start to let out even breaths. Whatever Adrien had taken had conked him out so fast Plagg didn't even have to deal with more talking. Which was fine by him..

He plopped a piece of camembert into his mouth when his mental connection went wild.

" _WHAT WAS THAT TODAY!?'_

Plagg cringed.

" _Hello to you Tikki. I'm doing well. How are you? Does No one ask anymore?"_

" _Your boy almost died already! He's a human Plagg! Not something you let bounce around!"_

Plagg rolled his eyes.

" _He's fine. The suit took up the damage.'_

" _You need to teach him the ways Plagg!"_

The black cat turned off the TV and the lights and just sat there in the dark. His green eyes narrowed in annoyance.. The air charged around him and went cold. He could hear Adrien shiver in his sleep. Good. Maybe his self conscious knew just how much plagg was capable of when he was angry.

" _You know I can't teach him the dangerous steps of being the cat. Not without my human form.'_

Silence.

"_..Plagg… You know you are never allowed to use that form again….'_

" _Exactly. Which is why, I'm not trying. And you can tell that old man that too. If he wants to throw me at another chosen this soon then go ahead- I'll make sure this kid doesn't want me. If he has a few death experiences then fine. Maybe that will teach him to stay at home and be a normal KID for once.'_

Tikki seemed quiet for the longest time…

"_... What happened to you…?"_

" _I'm destruction. I've always been like this.'_

" _Your lying. You have ALWAYS cared about your kittens Plagg! You would never wish harm on any of them- and each time they died you would break too-'_

" _Shut up. Of course I was broken. I was bond to them. You bond to yours too. When yours die it physically hurts Tikki. It was nothing more-'_

" _And now your lying to yourself.'_

" _Tsk.'_

The black cat growled to himself, pushing away the cheese tray and flying up into the air. He stared out the large floor length window and glanced about the area of the large garden. Rain hit the panel, and he was wondering if it was because he was in a horrible mood now.

"_... Plagg… He's your chosen.'_

" _It's too soon. My punishment is supposed to last a lot longer than that.'_

" _What happened to the cat that loved… freedom…?"_

Plagg went silent over the connection. And he stared out at the world. At the rain. At the wind whipping the trees. At how it strippedthem bare and it screamedout a loud whistle that seemed to send any person's bones on a chill.

"_... Kwami's aren't free.'_

"_... No Plagg….. Your just not.'_

" _I never claimed to be lucky Tikki.'_

"_I never said you were…'_

And Plagg stared out at the rain and then back at the boy on his bed. He narrowed his green eyes. He had to boost this up. Maybe Tikki was right. Maybe he had to be more careful with the kids life. Death wasn't an option. But he didn't think the time was now. Hawkmoth was powerful yeah-and Obviously a miraculous holder as well, But that didn't mean anything, right? He knew he was being selfish.

But he couldn't look at this kidlonger then he had too….

Green eyes… Blonde Hair.

He was beautiful and innocent and pure.

And Plagg was destruction.

He didn't need anymore connections.

It was time to end this now.

Destruction deserved to be put into a box, and only to be released at the end of time. He only needed to be out at the time of war, Because each time he was out he now remembered the rules he broke. The one he didn't regret breaking. All he could remember was the small taste of REAL freedom. And he wanted it back so badly. Being a kwami and saving the world wasn't a bad thing. He got fed and had a place to sleep, He could fight and help the world be a better place…

But being a kwami was also not what it was cracked up to be.

He didn't need anybody else.

Just Him. His ring. And a dark, empty place where no one could find the cat of destruction again.

And without him there would be peace. Without the holders he himself would have peace. And then he could live out the rest of his punishment for all eternity in his box. Just focusing on memories that he never wanted to forget.

_And yet wanted to forget more than anything.'_


	4. Tears

**_I feel like I'm getting this fleshing out thing done. Warning, this chapter has some hard topics in it. Like a suicidal thought here or there. Not a lot of Marinette int this chapter, nor is there tikki. I was focusing more on the Mental state that is Adrien Agreste. I was also focusing on Plagg and hi scheming in this chapter. I would like to say thank you for the comments, they keep me going. I would like to explain some things._**

**_I will explain the powers leaking later on in the story. I have a plan for that.I will explain more about the human transformation thing- and why Plagg can't do it. Because this story is an AU the kwami may have different rules and regulations then that in the show. Also, The last time Plagg was out was fifteen years ago. The reason he commented about the TVs was because Technology has grown quickly. When I was younger TVs were nothing but big, box TVS. When Plagg was last out of the ring TVs weren't like the TVs now. He was amazed that humans had advanced so much in as little as fifteen years. Thank you guys for comments, it really does give me insight into the characters. I have only seen season one and half of two. So thank you all._**

_**I do not own MLB.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Not What It Seems_**

* * *

Adrien awoke with a low groan and pain shooting through every part of his body. His muscles spazzed, his head pounded. He was sure he wasn't purple anymore-no. He had to be black and blue by now. He laid there, shirtless and in pain when his phone went off.

The blonde teen clamped his eyes shut.

Just one day would be nice, thank you.

He glanced at the screen, before hitting the answer button,

" Hello…?" He whispered making the stern woman on the other end sigh.

Natalie.

She was the family secretary. She wore all black, had her dark hair and a red streak through it, She always carried her clipboard and although she would be nice- and was there more than his father was- she was also a mole in a sense. She told his father EVERYTHING. And he had yet to learn to not say anything around her so that his father didn't catch wind of it all. He was tempted to close his eyes when her voice rang into the speaker.

" Adrien. It's time to get up. You have an eight o clock photo shoot.' her voice was stern and lacked no emotion. It wasn't something Adrien wanted to hear this early in the morning, especially when he was in this much pain. He needed to have a talk with Plagg and then he had to deal with his homeschool lessons and- and.

He groaned mentally.

" Be right down Natalie." he forced his voice to be the sweet voice that he was well trained to produce. He then hung up, stretched and cringed out when his breath was stolen away from him by the pain in his body. He stared up at his ceiling mournfully before moving his arm- which only made it hurt like hell- and then brushing his hand down his side.

He hissed out.

He didn't want to move much less pose. He knew this whole superhero thing was new for him and he got that one hundred percent- he just wasn't expecting it to be this hard. All the superheroes on TV were able to do it. Sure, most of them had mentors but some of them went in blind like he was doing… But after the other day and being thrown against a tall building- he wasn't sure if he was going to survive half the time of being Chat Noir.

He cringed and slowly sat up. Only to cry out at the end and clamp his mouth shut to hide his discomfort.

His pain medicine wore off in the middle of the night, so he grabbed the bottle and chucked back two pills before slowly getting up. He put on a clean pair of jeans,grabbed his signature t shirt and then put on his white button up over it… He Hated it when the cloth brushed his skin and he hated how he had to move to get the shirt on and ugh. He brushed his teeth and made sure his hair was in tip top shape...

He didn't even want to show his face today.

Sure… it was Chat that was all over the news, puking his guts up all over Ladybugs shoes- but it still stung. That was supposed to be his cool, alter ego. That was supposed to be his strong, reliable side: Puking on your partners shoes was not reliable… and him almost crying from how much it hurt wasn't reliable either. And even though it was Chat who was puking all over the news- it felt like it was a personal thing.

He didn't want to show his face at the moment.

As Adrien he was a popular model, so his face was all over buildings anyway. But now his alter ego's face was all over buildings too and it wasn't for good purposes. He was having positive and negative popularity at that moment. He sighed but slowly dragged himself up. He then grabbed his duffle bag, and with a pained expression lifted it up. He gasped when the strap hit his back and he almost cried out from the sheer pressure of it all.

He was just a normal boy before.

Now he was being tossed into buildings.

" Plagg… Come on..' Adrien huffed and then started glancing around for the little cat, " Come on Plagg. I have to go and your coming with me…" He started to look around for the kitten. He checked the couch, which iswear the little god of destruction was sleeping as of late. He checked the bathroom, under his bed and even his big walk in closet.

Nothing.

He didn't know where the little kwami had gone, and he was starting to wonder if he should find him at all. Sure, Plagg made him Chat Noir, but the other day when he was falling and he called for help? And all he received was silence? He was sure he was going to die- and he had the thought that maybe…

Just maybe.

Plagg didn't care if he did or not.

The teen shook his head but kept searching. Because like it or not he needed Plagg to come with him. If an Akuma attacked- which he hoped one didn't because damn, He was in pain- Then he needed Plagg and all his snarky glory. And Although Adrien himself could be snarky-no one seemed to top Plagg in his books. Not even Chat Noir which was saying something.

" Plagggggg…' he whined and started to toss things around. Then there was a knock on his door and the teen had to jerk his head up to see who was intruding. Nathalie probably. He groaned and slowly got up- Only to have a big black flash go so close to his face that he screamed and fell backwards..

Right into the couch.

His back hit the back of it and he cringed out so loudly that Natalie opened the door and stared at him with a dubious look.

Adrien Agreste was now laying upside down on his couch, hair falling everywhere. His clothes were a mess and he was more than a little greatful that his shirt didn't come up and she hadn't seen the bruises he had all over his body. He forced a cheeky smile that was only met with an uplifted eyebrow.

"... Uh… Morning..?"

She was not amused.'

* * *

The plan to get this kid to get rid of him was a go.

So now that Adrien was now sprouting his battle bruises- and the one from this morning- the little cat cackled quietly in his bag. It was going to be amazing how fast he could get rid of this kid. There was only one miraculous holder he had purposely gotten rid of before and that was hundreds of years ago. It was actually easy- The man had gotten so mad he had thrown the ring into a river.

It was funny until Plagg realized water was not his favorite thing in the world.

He may or may not of burned the man's house down.

But it was all in the past.

Really in the past given the man was now dead.

Anyway!

He cackled inside bag as he felt Adrien get into a car and settle back against the seat. He heard the kid sigh out low and slow, it must've been painful for his bruised- well, everything to sit against a tough seat. Plagg however was comfy in the confines of Adriens bag. There was socks there from the kids fencing practices and then his smelly camembert. It was like a little slice of stinky heaven and that was all he needed. He smirked however when the cat stopped and Adrien got out.

All he heard was the man with the camera fussing about how late they where. And he felt Adrien being shoved into a nearby room. The kid somehow managed to get alone to change, which was good given all the bruises that danced up and down his body- before Plagg decided to put his plan into action.

First Starting with Adrien's shoes.

The kid had decided to wear a pair of black slacks. Black socks and a black button up shirt. The kid fluffed his hair and made way for the shoes. He slipped them on, a bit slower than normally, before standing up and preparing to wash his face so that the make up department could dole his face up.

And that's when Plagg slipped out of the bag and tied both his shoes together.

And that's when Adrien decided to turn and move when the trailer door came open.

And that's when Adrien yelped, fell forwards and smacked his face and chin right into the floor when he came down. Plagg even inwardly cringed on that one. Because he wasn't in suit and he wondered if Adrien knew not to bite his tongue when falling?

He peeked out of the bag and saw the annoyed looked on the teens face.

He Glanced down at his shoes. Blinked and then sent a death defying glare towards the bag on the floor. The cat smirked back at him and he swore he saw Adriens' eyes widen for a moment. The teen huffed and slowly got up, wobbly.. As the photographer gasped and rushed to his side.

" Are you alright Monsieur Agreste?" He blinked as the teen offered a weak grunt. Pain shot through his sides and now his face and all the between. He was glad he knew fencing. He was glad he knew climbing. Hell for once in his life he was glad for all the self defense lessons his father was making him take. He knew how to fall, so he had quickly moved his tongue in order not to LOSE it. But that didn't save his now rattled teeth and his bruised chin.

He moaned weekly at the thought of how bad his headache and body ache was going to be tonight..

What was Plagg thinking?

He glanced back at the bag and then at his shoes, before leaning back down after being helped up and untying the two joining laces. The knot was tight and could have only been done by tiny hands.

Or tiny paws.

He quickly fixed the knot, rubbed his jaw and was then ushered outside of the trailer to the make up chairs. He sat down in front of the mirror and noticed how something black zipped into his pocket. He switched and stiffened. Plagg never truly got that close to him before unless they were transformed. Adrien never understood the transformation thing. PLagg just sorta transformed...? Gave him powers and black leather?

He wasn't sure.

Did Plaggs body stretch over his and like-?

Ya know what?

He didn't want to know.

The teen stayed stiff though. Because his trust in the little cat was starting to get more and more shady. He was like a roommate that one couldn't understand. One Minute He was eating and the next he was laughing at TV. Plagg was a mythical being. How did he even know how to work a TV? There was a lot of questions going through his mind that he just didn't understand at all.

One being why Plagg was now in his pocket.

Another was why Plagg kept moving around so much.

And then he heard a rip.

He felt himself pale.

He heard a designer groan and near curse at him.

And he SWORE he heard the laughter of the little kwami going through his ears. He jerked his head down sharply and sent the little black lump a look- but to his chagrin Plagg wasn't there anymore. And Maybe that was good because a designer was now over with pins coming at him.

He paled.

He didn't feel like this was his day at all…

After being pinned nearly ten times and after having his hair and make up done with little to no mishaps- he was pushed onto the platform for the photos. He stood there and tried his best to twist and curl. They wanted him to jut out his hips at certain times and then curl his shoulder at others. One pose they wanted him to place his arm over his head and pose as if he was riding the wind. Whatever that meant….

He had a feeling that it wasn't appropriate so he just did as he was told and shown.

And then right when he was close enough to even pose by one of the lights- because now they were trying to get the contours of his face and the light had to bring out the darks and lights of his blonde hair- The lights suddenly sparked and went out.

Which made the photographer scream in frustration.

Which made Adrien whine because his head still hurt. He leaned his head into his hands and only prayed this freaking shoot would be over already. His body hurt. His hips hurts. His shoulders hurt, his stomach was grumbling because his dad wasn't letting him have too many carbs at the moment and now he was dizzy because the lack of sleep and nutrients and- and…

The teen groaned and leaned his hand on the nearby light.

Only to scream and duck down when the light 'Blew up'.

Blew up was a simple way of putting it.

It actually just sorta exploded everywhere and Adrien had to duck as fast as he could because glass suddenly went flying at him. It spread against the set and even scraped him a few times. He placed his arms over his head and yelped when the glass cut his wrist, arms and cheeks…. He shivered with panic and slowly looked up to see Plagg, floating there behind a boom box with a rather pleased yet uneasy look on his face.

Adrien growled..

Plagg blinked.

The make up crew rushed over to check to see if he was okay… They freaked out when they saw the blood and everyone was suddenly all called at once. His father was then on the line, threatening to fire people. Adrien was dizzy and trying to reassure his father it was a technical short…

And then he was ushered to sit close by and told to 'shut up.' So that the adults could handle all that was going on. The Teen was handed a water bottle as he sat there and he noticed just how much he didn't want to be wearing black at the moment. He fanned himself with his shirt and stared ahead with a pinched expression…

He uncapped his water bottle and rubbed at his stinging cheeks, because, meow-ch. Glass wasn't meant to be dragged across his skin. He huffed but glanced down at his hand- only to flex his tiny fingers. He looked around for Plagg, but it seemed the cat was hiding- and maybe that was a good thing. Adrien had only seen some of the things he saw today when he first met Plagg. He knew what catalism looked like but today- this was something different. Instead of rusting and turning to nothing but scraps this light actually exploded…

And put him and the crew in danger.

Some hero he was.

All he did was duck down and let the glass cut him up. All he did was crouch down and let the others scream when the metal bits and glass flew their way too.

He stopped and stared down at his water bottle.

He was only an ordinary boy…

He looked up and saw some kids. Walking their way to a school building and laughing. Somewhere goofing off while others seemed to be arguing. He saw a girl with dark blue pigtails and she seemed to be talking to a girl with glasses. There was another girl that seemed to be smarting off to them and he swore it was his childhood friend Chole.

He was only an ordinary boy.

But he wasn't normal.

Adrien sighed heavily and looked at the school building in longing. And then he looked around himself. No one. All the designers and makeup artists were dealing with his father and his wrath. Natalie was probably on her way with the gorilla to pick him up and he was sitting here all alone. Even Plagg wasn't there to speak to him. He laughed bitterly under his breath and started once more at the school house.

It looked amazing.

It had people. Friends. Friends that could come and hang out at his place. Friends that could come and talk with him. Someone to run up to him and made sure all the cuts on his face was only skin deep and he didn't need a hospital.

But no.

He doubted he'd get any attention for his injuries other then a video call.

He would need to get his face cleaned up so he didn't scar. So he didn't ruin his modeling career. He had to make sure he looked perfect so that his father could be happy with him. A splash of cold water seemed to poor over him when he saw the kids go into the school building. They closed the door and he felt like he was once again missing out on his life. Missing out on things that really mattered. At least to him… He had to make sure his father was happy-and by the sound of his voice over the video call tablet-he didn't seem happy at all.

He wondered if he was mad at him.

And it stung. Because he didn't know what he did wrong. He was only doing the shoot and then everything happened. It exploded in his face, literally. He swallowed the bile that welled up in his throat- and he didn't know if it was because he was nervous or because he hadn't eaten much that day.

Probably both.

He took another gulp of water and tried to calm down.

So he bit back the fear that was worming up into his chest. Fear Of being alone again. Fear of having his father mad at him. Fear of failing him when all he wanted was his father to be happy with him. He gulped down the fear just like he gulped down the cold water that was in the bottle.

He swallowed his pride- And just hoped.

Too bad hoping was hard for the young teen anymore.

* * *

Plagg was panicked.

Not only had his little meddling gone too far today- But Adrien had shocked him to the core. Because Plagg only meant for the lights to short out… he hadn't meant for Adrien to ultimately BLOW THEM UP.

You got that right.

The cat of destruction had NOTHING to do with that. He was only doing the petty things… If Adrien got hurt again and Tikki found out she would have his head- and although they were equally as powerful as each other- he could already hear her chirping in his head and screaming at him for even trying to get RID of his chosen.

But that wasn't the problem now. The problem now as that Adriens' Chat Noir powers were leaking. Which meant he was getting too close toPlagg, which meant Adrien was transforming way too much in just a weeks span. It was known for many Chat Noirs to have their powers leak at some points in their lives…

But Plagg had to admit he had never seen it this powerful before.

Not when Adrien had just blown up every light on set, along with a power surge to blow up every camera.

What freaked Plagg out even more was that Catalism had not leaked- it was a different power. One that Plagg hadn't even shown Adrien- hell. He hadn't shown a lot of Chat Noirs the power because it was just too potent for a human to use. When he had his human form it was his main choice of combat.

He ground his little fangs together.

This only meant one thing. Adrien Agreste was getting too close to him too fast- and that meant Plagg had to move quicker. Faster. He had to ruin this and get this kid to throw him away. Plagg didn't need Adrien and he knew Adrien didn't need him. The kid didn't know two things about being a hero and Plagg wasn't about to teach him….

He had better things to do then babysit a child. So he buzzed around until Adrien came over to his bag, grabbed it and winced. The cat peeked out to see the cuts on the boys face- He didn't do it so he didn't feel guilty for it. But still…

The powers leaked from time to time but never this early.

And never that strong.

Adrien groaned under his breath, only loud enough for Plagg to hear. By the time they got home the boy put his bag into his room… Dabbed at his face because someone had bandaged it and cleaned him up- He now had several bandaids on and one was placed over his nose-he looked like a rebellious little kid who got knocked around by the school bullies- And then he got changed into his normal clothes and walked out of his room leaving Plagg to huff.

The cat then flew out of the bag, grabbed some tasty cheese and sat down on the couch.

Now was the time too plan…..

And plan he must...

* * *

Adrien picked at his food for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

He was hungry… But not as hungry as to eat tofu fried in vegan butter. He had nothing against it- and he was sure other people around the world loved it. And if they did, they could take it away from him. He had some chicken on the side and he had readily ate it… But now he was picking at his broccoli with a distasteful face. He didn't hate it. He didn't love it. But the chef made it steamed and there was no seasoning at all and-

" Adrien..'

The boy felt all the air leave his lungs because he knew that voice from somewhere.

It was familiar and it always sent chills down his spine. It always made his stomach flip and flop and it always did something to his nerves. Sometimes it made him happy, sometimes it made him sad. Other times it terrified him because he knew what that voice could SAY…. And everything that voice said was law.

He swallowed deeply and looked up through his blonde lashes.

" F-Father….'

"Adrien. I see you are doing well. Good. " Gabriel Agreste, His father. The one he only saw over a tablet anymore- stood there. His hands were placed behind his back and his tall stature made the teen want to curl in on himself. He wasn't… mad at his father- he just always thought dealing with his father's wrath through a tablet was hard.

But now he was actually here and -

" I am not angry with you. You can disarm Adrien.'

The teen felt his shoulders fall.

" I have talked with your photographer and have had made arrangements where this shall never happen again. I trust you've gotten your face taken care of?"

Adrien felt the bile rise again.

"Yes father, of course I have.' he risked a glance at those cold eyes- and yet Adrien felt that strong longest strike at him. He wished his father's eyes were happy like they used to be- or had they never been happy? All Adrien could remember was posing in pictures with his mother. She had always seemed happy, and when he posed with her his eyes always glowed as well-but when he posed in pictures with his father-he was expected to keep his spine straight. He was expected to be perfect on his best behavior.

He was expected to be Adrien.

Adrien the Model that is.

" I see. This shall not happen again. I have replaced the crew. Your safety should not be risked anymore then it has too.'

" Father-'

" I am doing this for you son.' He sent him his haulty look- and although Adrien wanted to argue he couldn't. He shut his mouth to stop anything from spewing out and he went back to picking at his food. He was sure his father would make a comment about him playing with it- he always did when he did show his face. Adrien always seemed to eat alone and his life never felt..balanced enough.

He knew his father was sad about his mother….

But…

Was it bad.. To hope..? For his father to just… look his way?

" Spit it out.'

Adrien jerked his head up in shock.

" I know you have something to ask of me.'

Adrien was taken off guard. Because he really didn't. And yet he knew he did. He just wasn't going to bring it up. Because each time he did he was told no. Each time he wanted it, he was told no. So why would now he any different? He knew it wouldn't change a thing,but today just made it even more prominent in his mind.

He wanted to go to school.

He wanted to be normal.

He wanted to be free.

"... Father… I…. I want to go to school.'

" You already do that here Adrien.'

" I mean.. Public… School father.' He whispered.

Because each time he talked he was shot down. And now his confidence was nothing but a whisper. Now he was picking at his food again and his shoulders were hunched and he could feel the tension building up in the could hear the no already in his father's voice and yet it just made something in him twist. Something in him screamed that it just wasn't fair.

His father didn't even come to the shoot to see if he was okay.

All he did was video call.

You can't touch a screen. A screen doesn't bleed like he did…. He doubted his father even noticed how much pain he was in today…. He wouldn't. He wasn't there. And although Nathalie gave him a few looks she didn't say anything. And what really mattered? Apparently words didn't. If he kept his mouth shut he could be a good son. People wouldn't be mad at him.. He could be free.. He could make his father happy he could-

Be the perfect son.

They could be a family again.

Just like when his mom was there…

" I have already given you my answer. The answer is no. You are here where I can see you. Protect you. And today was just proof that you need that protection. The answer is no-

Adrien knew he shouldn't of opened his mouth. But his heart jumped into his throat and anger rose up before he could stop it. Because he didn't understand. He was a teen. He was Adrien Agreste yes, But he was still his father's son first and foremost. He wasn't helpless. HELL! He had been thrown against a building and although he was hurt he wasn't dead! He could take care of himself. CHAT could take CARE of himself!

"I just want to be normal, is there something wrong with that!?"

" Adrien.'

He stood up and hit his hands on the table. It felt like a tantrum.. Maybe it was one. He didn't know. He never had one before and it felt weird to be doing it as Adrien. He inwardly wished he could transform into Chat. Chat had courage. Chat wasn't afraid and Chat didn't have to listen….

He felt naked without the suit.

He felt naked without Chat.

Chat was who he was. Adrien… wasn't… At least… Adrien wasn't what he wanted to be.

"I want to make friends! I want to have a normal life! I want homework, I want to hang out like normal kids!"

" Adrien!"

" Protect me!? Your not even HERE!"

That might of been pushing his luck.

And Adrien had never been too lucky.

He knew he had pushed past it when he felt a sharp sting go across his face. He knew he screwed it up when his head jerked to the side and he felt his teeth graze his bottom lip. He stood there as silence echoed throughout the home. Even Natalie was quiet. Her eyes were wide under her glasses- but just like everyone else in this house…. She wasn't going to help.

The slap hurt.. Yes.

But it more so damaged his pride.

Pride that he hardly had anymore.

He felt his self confidence shrivel on the inside. It krept into the creases of his being and it screamed out…. The whole room seemed to get smaller as he himself shrunk in on himself. He stood there- face turned to the side. His hair was covering his eyes and his cheek and mouth stung with the feeling of his father's hand. He swallowed. And it was so thick that everyone could hear it.

" I do not know where this rebellion has come but I will have no more of it. You are grounded for two weeks. Off to your room Adrien.' The man lowered his hand and narrowed his cold eyes.

And Adrien stood there for a moment. Taking everything in.

Sure.. the slap hurt.

But the worst pain was that his father was shooing him away again. And his father was disappointed in him again. He should have just kept his mouth shut. He should have just been the good son. He shouldn't have said anything- and then his model image would be okay. His father wouldn't be happy with him but he would at least be somewhat pleased with him.

So the teen stood there and gripped the table…. Before his shoulders went limp. And without saying anything to his father he pushed back and shivered. Embarrassment flashed through him, although with this undeniable shame of being reprimanded in such a way. He gulped back the tears and turned away as sharply as he could.

He pushed past Natalie and ran off down the hallway.

Past the pictures his father and his mother.. Past all the trophies and the design awards.

The teen opened his large door, shut up and clicked the lock into place…

Before hie ringed hand skimmed the light- turned it off… And the teen threw himself onto his bed. As soon as his soft, pained skin touched the mattress his hand flew to his cheek- and a choked sob left his mouth…

He curled in on himself and wrapped his hands around his body, almost making talons out of his fingers.

And Adrien Agreste let his mask fall..

As he started to sob out and cry…

* * *

'_Disappointment.'_

'_I'm such a disappointment.'_

'_I should have been quiet… I shouldn't have said anything.'_

'_Stupid..'_

_Stupid.'_

'_STUPID!'_

'_Shit… Damn… Frick….'_

'_I Should have never said anything…'_

Plagg snapped awake, and as soon as he did the whispers in his self conscious only got louder.

'_I can't do THIS!.'_

' _Why won't he visit…?"_

"_Mom… I want my MOM!'_

Plagg shivered and placed his two paws over his ears.'

" _I can't… Do this ...I want out. I can't get out. I want out. I can't get out..'_

'_I want to be normal….'_

" _I'm not normal…'_

"_... Why doesn't he love me ...?"  
_  
"_...I want to die…..'_

Plagg snapped his head up sharply and over in the direction of the lights. They were out, he had just noticed. He must have dozed off while thinking of a plan to get this kid to get rid of him….. But he had been awoken by whispers. Whispers… delicious but dark, dirty whispers…..

He was destruction…

And many a time in the past he would lay awake and listen to the whispers that surrounded his times.. During war.. All he heard was people screaming in their heads about how they didn't want to die. Sometimes he heard children's nightmares…..

Sometimes he heard the last breath of his kittens when they took a cut or a pill too much…

He was destruction. And with destruction came darkness. Death. Hate. Depression. Suicide and harm. Murder, Insanity….. He was destruction. He was unlucky ...He wasn't supposed to feel the feeling he was feeling in his gut now.

The kwami rose up and glanced around the dark room with his bright, ghostly green eyes.

And then his ears flicked because he heard a whimper.

A sob.

He glanced in the corner and there Adrien sat.. Curled up in a tight ball… gasping for air.

'_Hes angry…'_

"_I just want to be normal….'_

" _Can I even be normal!?"_

'_I don't want to feel anything…'_

Plagg narrowed his eyes in the dark when he saw Adriens' hands move from clutching into his blonde hair to curling on his shirt.. And then he watched as his nails dug into his white flesh. The teen cringed and shivered- his inner self was recoiling with despair.. And Plagg could feel it all.

Scratch.

Tug.

Sob.

Plagg felt his stomach roll into a sharp contrast with his own features.

Because suddenly it all made sense.

Perfect kid who didn't seem to fit with him at all? Not at all. Perfect kid with the perfect mask who was perfectly wasting away in his room and dealing with family shit. Perfect kid who was curled up on his bed and scratched at his arms- not enough to bleed but the thought was still there- Perfect kid with clouded green eyes and thoughts that no fourteen year old should be having.

He wasn't perfect.

He wasn't even okay.

It suddenly made a lot of sense. The choosing. The boy. The old man must planned this from the very beginning. The old man must have run into this boy- and seen the tormoil in his eyes. Tormoil that he hid all the time….

The black cat floated there as Adrien covered his mouth and choked out a sob. His shoulders trembled and his nails dug deeper into the white of his flesh- and Plagg stared for a moment before a low curse entered into her mind. The old man knew….. It wasn't about the kids looks. It wasn't the green eyes and the blonde hair. This Wasn't… punishment. ( Although Plagg was still pretty sure the old man chose this one, troubled teen because he looked like HER.. So maybe in some sense it was punishment, and in another sense it was need. )

This kid needed him.

And just by the way Adrien suddenly froze and slowly looked over his shoulder at him…

Just by the way those terrified and shamed green eyes landed on his own.

Plagg knew.

_He was staying.'_

* * *

_**Question. Is it Natalie, Or Nathalie?**_


	5. Hers

_**You get some flashback in this chapter. I will warn you, I won't be doing alot of flashback just yet- mostly because this story is longer and I don't want it to go too fast. So theres a flashback here- but Its not the main focus of the story. The main focus is Adrien. Plagg, and Marinette. I'm trying to figure out if I'm wanting to do Marichat- Or the complete Love Square. I LOVE Marichat. And it would go nicely with the story- but I also feel like Marinette needs to know the human side of Chat- which would be Adrien himself. So... I'm not sure yet. Please Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Demon'**_

* * *

After Adrien had calmed down he ended up shakingly sipping at something hot. He still refused to look at Plagg. He hadn't broken down sense Plagg had come to live with him. Not sense he had become Chat Noir- and it just felt like he was embarrassing himself over and over again lately. First he was puking and now he was crying. The teen sniffed and rubbed at his eyes.

Before sipping the hot lemon water in his cup. He pulled a throw blanket over his shoulders when the room filled with light and he cringed. He moaned and tugged the fluffy blanket over his head- only to have it pulled away. And before he could say anything- His chin was jerked up and a little tut filled the air.

" Oh yeah… Your really knocked kid.'

" I wouldn't be if someone didn't like playing pranks on me at photoshoots.' Adrien shot back but jerked his chin away.

Oh now Plagg wanted to care…

He had lost it. After going through the emotional trauma of seeing his father in person and then getting hit when all he really wanted was a hug- or.. Or something- Was enough to blast his emotions out of the water. He would do anything for his father- anything to have pride fill his eyes. Anything. So when his father looked at him in such scorn tonight- all he could do was crawl under a blanket and wish he could die. Because that wasn't what he wanted when he saw his father tonight.

He had been so happy that he was there.

But so hurt as well.

It was… always like this. And now he was grounded. Pfft, Being grounded wasn't much for him. He was already technology grounded all the freaking time. He was stuck in his room, with nothing to do and yet- everything to do. He had all his games, movies, dance platforms and climbing walls, and yet that's not what he wanted.

What was so fun about a wall when you were competing against yourself..?

He was expected to grow up already- and yet he couldn't bring himself too. What was so wrong with having so child left in him? What was so wrong with a fourteen year old wanting a little freedom? What was wrong with him wanting friends? Wanting people to hang out with and laugh with? What was wrong?

What was wrong with not wanting to come back to this room, and what was wrong with not wanting to keep himself company anymore?

He didn't see it.

And yet it didn't matter what he saw.

Because his father was angry at him. And no matter how hard he tried to please his father it always seemed to blow up in his face. He couldn't handle all of this at once. He just wanted to clear his head- So when he had broken down he wasn't thinking about Plagg. He wasn't thinking about anything other then what had just happened.

So when he felt the chill on his back- and when he turned to look at the nothingness- and when all he saw was two green eyes staring back at him? He had been terrified. But also ashamed.. And most of all embarrassed. Because Plagg gave him his powers- and if this all powerful mini being saw him crying then maybe he would pack up his new found freedom- no… Maybe Plagg would pack up Chat and leave. And then Adrien really would be alone.

He didn't want to be alone.

Sure he didn't trust Plagg fully.

But he was company. And company was anything to Adrien at this moment in his life. He Felt like he was going to shrivel away… And never have any emotional connection. He felt like his father wanted him to kill all that he was fighting for just to be the obedient son. And he couldn't hate his father- because his father represented all that he ever wanted. He represented home. Warmth. Family. Discipline. He represented the other half of his mother and dammit..

He wanted his mom.

Adrien curled his fingers around the cup in his hands. It was hot ceramic and it felt nice in the coldness of his bedroom. He didn't know why it was cold. He didn't know why he was up still. It was late and he was sure he had things to do in the morning- maybe another photoshoot to make up for the broken one today- But he couldn't sleep now. His eyes were red and no matter how hard he tried to play it off to Plagg- there was no way around this. Because Plagg had seen it.. And Adrien now wanted to curl in on himself.

The teen sipped his drink where as his chin was suddenly pulled up and a little tutting noise filled the air.

Adrien blinked when his green eyes met the green eyes of Plagg.

" He really hit cha hard huh kid?"

Adrien sniffled.

" Whoa! Whoa! Wait.. I.. Uh! Ahhhh Catnip…' Plagg zipped back and forth with panic on his face. And Adrien had to admit he had never seen this side of Plagg before. He never knew Plagg had it in him to zip back and forth like this and still act spazzy. Plagg was always mysterious to him in a scary way.

But right now the little kid wasn't scary at all.

Adrien stared for a second.

Before snorting and covering his mouth to stop from choking on his lemon water.

The cat froze and looked at him. Before waving his arms up and down. The teen chortled. The cat arched a little kitten brow. Adrien cracked up.

" What's so funnyyyyy…!? Adriieennnnnnnnn…' Plagg whined and Adrien curled up on the couch after placing his cup down. He laughed and wrapped his arms around his stomach- tryin to hold it in as best as he could- Which wasn't very good. He was left laughing while Plagg flew up close to his face.

Adrien blinked.

Plagg placed a little paw over his cheek.

" Kid…. You okay?"

"... I….' Adrien Was caught off guard. One minute he was sobbing his eyes out and the next he was laughing so hard he felt like he could pee himself- DON'T! Let anyone know that, please..- " I'm fine Plagg…. It's nothing new.' He forced his Adrien smile and watched as Plagg stared at him blankly. He then cringed. Put a paw over Adriens lips and huffed.

" No. Stop that. It's terrible…. B-L-A-G-H!" PLagg made a gagging gesture before floating over his head and pulling Adriens' blanket closer up his shoulder. The teen laid there confused while the little cat whipped around and then landed directly on his shoulder. Adrien turned and stared up at the cat. Plagg looked down at him.

Silence passed between them before Plagg decided to speak.

"Your Chat Noir..'

"... I know that…?" Adrien was lost as to where this conversation was going to go. But something told him it was serious. Maybe it was the hum in his chest, or maybe it was the way those green cat eyes were boring into his very soul. He wasn't sure and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the full extent of what was going on.

" No I mean- Gah. I hate these emotional conversations.." Plagg practically whined before clearing his throat, " Your Chat Noir. Protector of Paris. You are to help Ladybug defeat Hawk Moth and to cleanse the akumatized. You were chosen by the guardian of the miraculous. I don't know what he saw in you but he saw something… And you were given me.' Plagg opened one eye to look at the boy.

Adrien looked bored.

Probably because he already knew.

" Eh hem. As Chat Noir, you have many powers and things that you have to learn. Sure… all Miraculous holders have things they have to learn but you really do. The cat miraculous- thats me- is hard to tame- good luck with that by the way. And another note? I'm bad luck so there's that.' Plagg snickered and floated up. He placed his paws on his stomach and seemed to be in deep thought before looking at Adrien, " I would train you in the ways of Chat Noir in an easier way- but alas…. I caused some trouble and yada yada, long story short… I cannot teach you the way I taught all the other Chat Noirs. I've kinda just let you wing it until now and we both see how that went..' he gestured to Adriens rib cage and face.

Adrien grunted and ran a hand down his pained side.

" Ima be flat with you kid- Being Chat Noir is not easy. One. You have to get used to your agility. And even though you said something about fencing and karate..? You gotta learn so much more when it comes to being Chat. Just missing your target can get you killed. Nt all cats land on their feet everytime kid, and believe it not- gravity does affect my kittens.'

"... Your… What-'

" My kittens. Now listen to me and stop talking.' Plagg floated upside down now. If he was going to stay and help this kid- which was a new development for even him, then this kid needed to know things about being Chat Noir. He needed to know the dangers. He needed to know the job. He needed to know his powers-he needed to know that in this he was bonding with a mini god of destruction.

"Wait… Wait.' Adrien held up his hands and Plagg watched as the miraculous ring glinted on the boys finger.

" Why are you telling me all of this? I mean ...I've been Chat for a week or so now…?" Adrien scrunched up his nose. It was obvious he was confused by the sudden need to be told how to be Chat. Plagg had to admit he should have told him sooner- but he wasn't planning on staying until now..

So he needed to say something.

" I train all my Chat Noirs in a special way- but I can't do that for you kid. So I'ma have to train you from word of mouth. Which is harder, yes. But I can do it. If 'She' can do it for Ladybug then I can do it for you.'

' She..?"

" Irrelevant.'

"... Um…' Adrien looked lost.

" We will start your training soon… So you don't get caught in an Akuma attack not ready. Am I saying your training is going to stop you from getting hurt? No." Plagg glanced at the boy… Only to notice how the tenseness was suddenly gone. Good. It wasn't like Plagg didn't like seeing the boy crying or anything- he was just glad all the thoughts weren't assaulting his head. Besides… Wanting to die just didn't seem to fit the cheery face of this kid- and yet the people who smiled the most were usually the most depressed. The cat shook this off as Adrien pulled his knees to his chest-

"You can still get hurt but I'm going to walk you through all the things that Chat Noir can do. You have the cataclysm thing down, and you know it only lasts once.'

Adrien winced at that one.

" But there are many other things Chat can do. And Another thing.. Chat? Really..?" Plagg sighed in exasperation. Adrien blinked because he wasn't too sure what was wrong. He was sure the name Chat had been a good choice. But Plagg said nothing else about it until he floated over and landed on the boy's shoulder. Adrien stiffened. Plagg had never gotten this close before.

"I'm not going to ask you what happened tonight… It's none of my concern." Plagg huffed, " But I can't have my kitten thinking all that stuff just a week into the job…" His voice trailed off.

Adrien stiffened even further.

Thinking what exactly-

He froze up.

….Could… Plagg… Hear his thoughts..?

" Before you start thinking i can read your mind. No. I can hear certain thoughts kid. I hear thoughts from everyone around me if they're destructive enough. Yours was like an avalanche tonight. " The cat hummed but then glanced at the boy. He placed a paw to the boys reddened cheek. His green eyes narrowed but he said not a think.

The teen swallowed dryly.

He didn't know if he could trust this creature that was touching him so…. Readily. But something deep in his gut curled at the warmth of the paw on his cheek. He felt his face draw near to it, the desire to rub against the small cat suddenly overwhelmed him along with a strong sense of embarrassment. He didn't know where that came from. Maybe he was so starved for attention and affection that he was drawing to this little kwami thing.

He really was pathetic.

"Kid…'

Adrien glanced at the cat.

Plagg was looking at his arms. Adrien looked confused but glanced down at the tops of his arms. Red scratches adorned them, swollen but not deep enough to be there for more than a few hours. The teen twitched- but grabbed the blanket around him and tugged it tighter.

"... Remind me not to let you break down as Chat Noir..' Plagg whispered but then whipped up, " No kitten of mine is going to be exhausted in the morning. Go to bed kid-

" Wait.. What…?"

" Go to bed…'

" Plagg.'

" I'll Pee on you.'

".. Wait- THE HELL?" He squeaked and ducked away from the cat. Plagg snickered darkly… and Adrien didn't think he was joking. He ducked up from the couch and rushed past his computer- only to flop onto his bed and curl up with panic in his eyes…. He glanced over his shoulder. His blond hair was now messy from the blanket and his shirt was ruffled. His wide green eyes reminded Plagg of something akin to a kitten who was deranged on catnip.

They shared a look.

And Adrien laughed again and covered himself with the blanket.

And Plagg narrowed his eyes.

It looked like he was going to be babysitting again…. But screw it. He always got kittens that needed a little push in life. Each kitten he got had issues- he just didn't see the ones in this one until now. He thought Adrien was just a rich kid with everything. At first he thought maybe the old man wanted him to teach the kidsome humility or something. He thought it had been funny because he wasn't even modest himself- but now he saw.

The tears. The puffy cheeks. The messy hair….

Adrien was so closed off as himself.

But as Chat….

He was freer then he had seen any of his kittens.

In just a short week Chat had developed a personality that even shocked the kwami. He was free. He joked. He was free as he jumped from roof to roof- He twirled and laughed freely. He hardly laughed as Adrien. He had no one to laugh with. He wanted to socialize… And he noticed when Adrien was Chat- he had his awkward moments. Sometimes he'd say things that… sounded almost offensive, and yet he didn't see what was wrong with it.

Plagg found it hilarious.

But he saw some looks that people shared.

This kid needed training in both Chat and as a person.

Adrien was Chat.

Chat was Adrien.

Chat was free.

Adrien was not.

Chat was outgoing.

Adrien was shy.

Chat and Adrien were the same people.

That meant Chat was shy. That meant Adrien could be bold. That meant Adrien could be free- And that also meant Chat was not. They were two sides of one coin. They were the same person- yet they were separated by a mask. A mask of perfection. And a mask of heroism. The small cat floated around before glancing at the laughing child under the blankets.

"We should do some practice runs soon kid…'

" Yeah.. But I'm grounded.' Adrien suddenly went silent. And Plagg couldn't help but arch a brow….

Because then Adrien sat up slowly.

A twinkle glinted in his eyes.

"...But Chat Noir isn't..'

" Kid..'

" We'll go out tomorrow night.' Adrien practially bubbled. And Plagg was tempted to tell him that his Chat was showing. But the little cat kept his mouth shut as Adrien flopped back over on his bed. He was silent as he stared up at the ceiling. He seemed to be calm and Plagg- although he would never admit- was silently relieved the crying had stopped. It didn't seem to fit the boy…

He had this smile…

That was so bright-

Plagg shook his head and yawned pure catlike style. He turned around to floatover to the lightswitch. Oncehe turned it off he mentally groaned. He could not believe he was staying. He didn't want to get involved again. He was still focused on fifteen years ago.. He was still focused on his punishment.

Yet he couldn't leave the kid alone.

Not a kid as bright eyed as Adrien Agreste.

The cat grumbled…. But flew past the boys computer. It was lit up, and it cast an eerie light into the now dark room. Plagg glanced at it tiredly, because really- this kid had woken him up- And then he froze up and stared at the screen.

His eyes widened.

He didn't notice how Adrien got up and and peeked over the cats shoulder…

"... Pretty huh…?"

Plagg snapped his head up.

And he saw a look on the boys face that he had never seen before. Sure he didn't really know Adrien, but the look on his face was so.. Lost. He was silent, and he watched the teen rub his hands up and down his now goosebumped arms. The light illuminated his blonde hair- and his green eyes seemed dim as he looked at the picture.

It was the sight of pure fondness.

And of pure pain.

"... Thats my mom….."

Plagg felt his blood run cold.

"... You've only mentioned your dad..' Plagg whispered.

He had heard Adrien's thoughts earlier. Saying he wanted his mother. But why want his mother? Wasn't she here? Was she out of town?

Surely the old man wouldn't put him here when she was so damn close….

"...That's because….." Adrien trailed off and Plagg looked up at him again only to see silent tears in his eyes. The boy was silent- until he looked out of the corner of his eyes. His green eyes met the cats and he laughed to cover up the wobble in his voice. He coughed and ducked his head- thinking he could hide how he cupped his palms across his eyes in a quick sweeping motion.

" She's missing…. Has been for a while…. I haven't seen her for years now.' The boy droned but shrugged a shoulder. He brushed past the cat and towards his bathroom..

Leaving Plagg to stare at a blonde woman with green eyes.

Her eyes..

Adrien's eyes.

Adrien…

Adrien was her son.

Plagg felt himself shiver.

* * *

_**Fifteen Years Ago~**_

* * *

A jingle of keys hit the counter top as a woman walked into her small apartment and sighed. She stretched her muscles, a little whine escaping her as she finally had time to relax from her long day.

She unbuttoned the button on her skirt and then kicked off her heels….

The woman was exhausted.

And now, after coming home from a very rowdy birthday party- she was ready for some fluffy pants and a nice hot cup of coffee. Or tea. She wanted to snack and turn on her TV- and maybe watch it as she laid in bed. She stretched again, twisting her long body before turning to turn on her side light.

It didn't come on.

" Great…. The bulb is probably blown and I'm going to have to go out again ..' She growled but brushed some blonde hair from her eyes. She just wanted sleep… She just wanted to spoil herself. She didn't want to think about work at the moment.

She just wanted some time to be herself. Hell. She just wanted some to TOO herself. She pouted but tugged off her socks before leaning on the counter and bending down…

Her hand hit something on the counter.

She peeked up through her bangs- still bent over and tugging off her stocking. Her fingers brushed a cold, well built box. She couldn't tell the color of it through the darkness in her home- How did it.. Get there?

Had someone been in there?

She was suddenly very aware of the lack of lights.

Was… No..

Were they still here?

She swallowed thickly before looking back down at the box. She ran her dainty fingers over the carved box. It felt.. Hand carved, and maybe slick from varnish on the cover. She squinted her green eyes before her finger hit a certain area of the box.

It clicked it open.

She gulped.

She slid it open..

And then she swore she saw a bright light fill her apartment.

She jerked her head up, dropping the box on the ground. It laid there, at her feet.. Open.

"I-Is.. Is Someone there…?"

Breathing.

She swore she heard breathing.

"... H-Hello..?"

Something black flashed throughout her apartment.

Her spine stiffened.

"... I-I… I'll call the police...I..' She backed up…

Her back hit something firm. Warm..

Breathing.

It chuckled darkly beside her ear.

The blonde screamed and rushed forwards towards her living room. She started searching for something, anything to throw at her assailant… She gripped a heavy candlestick and swung around. Only then did her eyes meet the figure and silhouette of a man. He was standing in front of her window… Smirking at her.

He was crouched low.

His hair black as night.

His eyes glowing bright green.

They slitted.

She dropped the candlestick.

He smirked… His white teeth glinting in the night-

"Strange.' he whispered. His voice was strange, it rippled throughout his chest and came out in an almost purr like consistency. She took a step back before he gripped her chin and made her green eyes meet his own… His other arm locked around her waist and she stiffened when the panic set in.

" I hardly get girl kittens…" His hot breath puffed against her face.

And before she could notice the cat ears and tail- before she could scream and try to get away, he leaned them backwards- and they somehow- she didn't know how- phased through the top window of her apartment.

And then they were falling down all the stories towards the ground.

And all she saw was this thing smirk at her.

And all her mind could do was scream…

_'Demon.'_


	6. Polite

_**Oh. My. God. Can I just say thank you for all the reviews? They really give me motivation to write this story and I have to say I was not expecting such a big turn out from the last chapter- But I am SO glad you all enjoyed it! This chapter has a lot more Marinette! And AH! Adrien appears in her life finally. I do have some of this planned out- I am not trying to make it out like Marinette is using Adrien to get a head on her career- Marinette is SO not capable of doing something so cruel. And..between you and me? Adrien already has it rough enough. But there is plans for Marinette. I have finally added her into fully into the stories format. Phew! And Another flashback scene!... I love Human Plagg. So Sarcastic and sexy. I wish you guys could see what he looks like in my mind...**_

_**Please Enjoy. I do not own MLB.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Why the Swiss, Miss?**_

* * *

In all her many years, Tikki had to admit that Marinette Depane Cheng was the most interesting girl she had ever met. From her hair to her clothes-to her eyes and her facial expressions. She was like many a teenage girl- she overreacted quite a bit- and Tikki had found herself scolding the girl more times then she could never count.

Marinette was Ladybug, And like many Ladybugs she had her moments. She had her insecurities and she had her points of humor.

This was not one of them.

" I can't believe the news is still playing that….'

Tikki, who was eating a cookie ( Because Plagg had no sense of taste. She wondered if maybe the years robbed his scent, He was a cat. A cat without scent was almost cruel and unjust punishment. ) glanced up and blinked. She took a sneaking bite, her cheeks full when her eyes met the elephant in the room.

Or maybe the Chat with a rainbow pouring out of his mouth in the room.

The little kwami cringed.

She had been so angry at him.

Chat was as new to this as Marinette was. And Although they weren't allowed to tell each other the identity of their holders- She felt somewhat sorry for the boy in the suit. It wasn't fully his fault Plagg was still sore about fifteen years ago. And Plagg hadn't really had the time to take it out on anybody- but the way Tikki saw Chat hit that building through Ladybugs eyes?

She knew Plagg hadn't been to his full par- and he wasn't helping in the slightest either.

" I don't want to keep watching this. It happened a day ago and i still can't stomach it!" Marinette cringed.

One would think she was saying this because the kitty had puked on her shoes, but such was not the case. She had allowed him to go and do something stupid and she had been the one to throw him. She didn't know he couldn't take it. She didn't know he was going to be thrown against a building. She didn't know he was going to puke on national TV.

Marinette honestly didn't know if it even bothered him. He had smiled shakingly, Tears in the corners of his eyes- as he sat up and gulped. Told her he was perfectly fine and then vaulted off when his ring gave a warning. She had stood there with the cameras clicking..

Puke on her shoes.

But she didn't care….. That was her partner- and although he was turning out to be a hopeless flirt ( She was trying to give the benefit of the doubt. She wasn't sure how it was going to go. She had only known Chat for a week so she wasn't sure about how he really was. Hell. She didn't even know he was under the mask. He didn't know who she was. She didn't WANT him to know. )

But despite him being a flirt, He was her partner. And although she didn't know much about him personality wise- he was still her partner. And Chat was destruction and her kwami was Creation. She healed those around her. She set things right with her cure, and he always tended to watch in awe- much like a kid who's never seen the stars before.

She didn't protect him.

She listened to his dumb idea and launched him straight into danger.

And Chat Noir paid for the fault in her actions.

When she first became ladybug Tikki had gone on and on about how she could do it. She told her she was chosen for a reason; that she was ladybug and the world-or More so Paris- needed her. And she didn't know how she could handle all of that. She was just a normal girl. Still young and still daydreaming about becoming a fashion designer. She even had a role model in the fashion world. THE Gabriel Agreste. His clothes were flawless, and she didn't even know if her clothes would EVER be to par like that..

And now she was a superhero. And she was also going to school full time and she had friends to hang out- and she had to deal with her flirty partner and she just didn't know what to think because dammit, She wasn't prepared for this. She was planning on studying fashion. She was in France. The heart of fashion. And she was going to study until her needle pricked fingers couldn't move anymore because she HAD to get into the same school Gabriel went too and she HAD to intern for the man because THAT was her biggest dream ever.

To be critiqued but the most amazing man in the world.

He was young when he became a fashion designer and rose so fast in the fashion world that he was known as a legend. And She wanted to meet him. Alya had her favorite reporter- Nino, a DJ friend of theirs, Had a DJ king that he looked up too.. And Damn. She looked up to Gabriel Ageste. He was on a pedestal and she wished she could be like him.

But the way she saw it? She was just Marinette. She was going to school. She didn't fit in. She was now a superhero. She spent her time sewing clothes together, and she hadn't even stepped out like the other girls. Some were dating and laughing their lives away, and she was focused on a career. She was too young to be so focused and yet something in her mind drove her towards the fashion industry like a moth to a flame.

She didn't have time to have crushes on people when she was working so hard to fulfill her dream. And knowing who she was? She needed all the luck she could get. Tikki said she was the kwami of luck, so Marinette supposed that was a good thing.

But she was still just Marinette. She was clumsy. She tripped over her feet and when she got nervous she jumbled her words so badly that she sounded like a fool. Tikki had told her it was part of her charm, and she just needed a little more confidence. But it was HARD to have confidence when you had people at school like Chloe putting you down twenty four seven. Nothing she did seemed to be right- and although she knew the words of one person shouldn't affect her- they did to some extent.

Sure, she stood up to Chloe, But she wasn't what people would want in Ladybug. She was sure if people found out it was her she would be told to give it up because they hated the idea of it so much. She was a young girl who tripped on stairs. They didn't want a hero who was so young she was still in school. They didn't want a hero who stuttered around people. They didn't want a hero that fangirled over fashion shows and fashion designers.

No.

They wanted Ladybug. They wanted the masked version of herself… And she had to admit she could be more confident in her suit, because they didn't know it was her. They didn't know she had ever fallen down a flight of stairs. They didn't know she had ever stuttered. They didn't know those things about her and she was fully aware of that. They were in love with Ladybug- No.

They were in love with the idea of Ladybug.

And so was Chat.

"I am never listening to his bone headed ideas ever again.' Marinette huffed and glanced at the computer screen that was blaring the news. She threw up her hands, " He could have gotten killed. What was he even thinking? What was I thinking!? Oh Tikki..I've already screwed this up- I almost got Chat killed!" She whined and ran her hands through her dark, midnight blue hair. Tikii glanced up at her with wide eyes.

Cookie crumbs still on her adorable, red face.

She swallowed deeply before shaking her head, " It will take more than that to kill Chat Noir Marinette.' She hummed in thought.

Or so she hoped. He was younger than some of the Chats of the past. They usually got younger people but Marinette and Chat were VERY young compared to some of the Chat Noir and Ladybugs of the past. Tikki could remember one Ladybug that had been sixteen and a Chat that had been pushing eighteen- But they didn't last long and Tikki had to admit it was painful to think about those two..

That ladybug got pregnant and gave her up. That Chat was the dad and gave Plagg up.

Both her and Plagg didn't talk about that one.

They usually dealt with being given back to the guardian; But this Chat and Ladybug didn't have much care into their jobs. Was Tikki saying it was bad she got pregnant and decided to be a mother? No… But...it was painful being given away. Tikki couldn't count how many Ladybugs she had in the past that had families and still continued being Ladybug. It was hard to handle a family and a city at the same time- but Tikki was with them until they were old and grey and just… couldn't breathe anymore.

And their kids would smile, tell her they would take care of her.

And then forget she even existed.

Thus was the life of a kwami.

But she supposed Plagg had it worse.

Almost every Chat Noir he had either gave up. Gave him back. Killed themselves due to depression, Or ended up dying in battle. Chat Noir was the black cat of bad luck. That was why Plagg was given to certain characters- each time Plagg would try to save them and he would be so close sometimes- and then nothing. There was a select few Tikki could remember that did survive- and she had never seen Plagg so happy before- because he stayed with those kittens until they died.

….She hadn't seen him that happy- Until 'She' came along.

The kwami cringed- Because she still didn't know if she should agree or be angry for him. She didn't know if it was right or wrong- She just knew that because he had his humanity taken away, she too dealt with the repercussions.

She couldn't transform either.

And neither could Trix. Or Wayzz. Or any of the others. And why was that? Because they agreed that Plagg had crossed the line. They had agreed that Plagg had to be stopped. That he was ruining the Kwami's sacred code- and so they all willing gave up their humanity so he couldn't have his.

And She knew- deep down.

Plagg still hated them for it.

And Trix hated him.

She had been so sure of herself when he was bound- and then he stopped talking and the kwami of good luck felt her little heart sink, because they were yin and yang- and she felt she had broken it. She had talked to him about it briefly- and he eventually answered her. He told her he understood why she did it- but she still saw the flicker in his green eyes. And she wondered if she had betrayed him to a point of no return.

He had simply looked at her and laughed his Plagg laugh.

"You always knew what to do; and even if I wanted too I couldn't hate you.' He had laughed,' We're tied together… see?" He had chortled.

Tikki had cried.

Because the look in his eyes said it all.

He was a stray cat that need his freedom, and they had gathered and agreed for it to be taken away from him- and when he was being bond she had stood there- and listened to him scream and she had twitched and almost jumped in the way and- and…

If Kwami's could have brothers.

Plagg would be hers.

And yet…

She didn't even know if betraying him was the wrong thing- and yet she felt as though maybe it was. But that couldn't be right, because kwami's didn't have HUMAN emotions. They had ones that only pertained to them. Deep down she knew Plagg had forgiven her- if he hadn't he wouldn't still talk with her or deal with her- but there was this little voice in Tikki's head that made her wonder if she deserved forgiveness. But then her positively would come back..

Because she was positively. And Plagg was Negativity. She was order and justice and he was pranks and mischief. They were opposites but they always worked together. That was their dynamic.

The kwami was silent as Marinette ranted to herself madly, talking about Ladybug and designs and friends and crushes that she didn't have. Tikki always found girl ladybugs funny and cute. She had a boy ladybug once. He was interesting… and she had to tailor the suit to fit him. The suit Marinette wore was nothing but red and black dotted with a black neck line… The boy she had- his suit had the red and the dots… But it had black everywhere as well. It was very handsome in a sense. Tikki remembered those days.

" But I don't understand… He was thrown so hard! And I cured everything! Why did he still seem to be in pain?"

Tikki was knocked out of her thoughts.

" OH!" She buzzed, " You see, not everything is fixed with the cure. Throughout the years injuries have been fixed for people outside of the miraculous- but…. Chat holds the Miraculous of bad luck. Destruction if you will. It's just not in his luck card to heal after a stunt like that Marinette. So you have to be careful from now on…" Tikki waved a little hand up and down.

" So your saying Chat can get badly hurt and the cure wont' fix it?"

" I'm saying that the Cure MIGHT not fix it. It can, It cannot. It depends on how much you trust each other Marinette. Chat Noir and Ladybug have always been a team. I'm creation and his kwami is destruction. We're two halves. We always have been Marinette.' Tikki grinned. Her cheeks were so full they almost looked pinchable.

Almost.

"So its only if we bond as a team? Tikki! How can I trust someone I barely even know!?"

" Its two sides of one coin Marinette. How can Chat trust you with his life? You can heal from your cure but Chat cannot. His life is at more of a risk them yours is." The little bug buzzed in all her ancient wisdom. Marinette paled and slowly sand to the floor. Her blue eyes were wide with panic- because Tikki was right.

If Chat Noir died it would be HER fault…

Tikki whined.

" That not what I meant Marinette!" She whipped her head in worry, " I'm saying that you two need to depend more on each other. It's the only way to be a successful Ladybug and Chat Noir.' She sighed heavily, " I wasn't talking about any of you dying!" She whipped about but then rested her little head against Marinettes, " Besides… It was Plaggs fault for not protecting Chat last time, not yours!"

"P-Plagg..?"

Tikki stiffened but then offered a little smile. Knowing the name of Chats kwami wasn't going to give anything away. So She would let this slide,

" Oh Yes. He's the kwami of destruction. A little black cat with large green eyes. He is very brash and has no manners! Hmph!" Tiki buzzed as if a nerve was suddenly hit, " His power up food is Cheese. CHEESE of all things! And if it's the stinkiest its the best.' She sighed as if she had to deal with this for Eons- possibly because she did.

Marinette tried not to giggle as her nervous jitters unwrapped from her spine and left her slouching a bit.

" He didn't tell Chat ANYTHING about being Chat Noir, so Chat didn't know that his cataclysm only last once per transformation. He didn't know much about his Baton, and he doesn't even use his claws correctly. He needs a lot more training-

" What about me..? Do I need training Tikki?"

" Oh NO!" Tikki gasped and grabbed the girl by the cheeks, " Not at all Marinette! If anything you're the best ladybug I've had by far!" She giggled, " Chat on the other hand is made differently. You purify and although that's not anything less that Chats, Chats is the one that is going to be in the line of battle a little more-'

" But I don't' want him to be!... I don't need a boy saving me. No.. I don't need Chat being hurt protecting me. I'm not worth that much trouble and he should really think about his own safety too..' She whispered and jerked her head away.

Tikki smiled.

" I wasn't talking about him being a boy and you being a girl Marinette. I was talking about how Chat's suit is made to take strong damage. And I'm sure he is thinking about his safety,but he realizes you both are a team. You are equals. Two halves of each other because of the miraculous that you received. The hit he took could have killed him if he wasn't in suit. His agility goes up in his Chat suit and so does his skills. You play those things called videogames right?" Tikki chirped," Think of Chat without a suit- you don't have to imagine him without a mask, But imagine his suit is white. Then you level him up and it turns black! " She beamed, " His suit has special qualities just like yours does Marinette. But Chat doesn't know everything and his skill sets are a bit off."

" Are you saying Chat is just there to be thrown into things?"

"NO! Not at all!" Tiiki gasped in horror, " But I am saying that Chats suit is made to take damage control- but its not made for sharp items. It can deflect a lot of things- but I wouldn't send him into close combat with a gun or a really long spear-'

" Spear…?"

" Few Chat Noirs ago- we don't talk about it.' Tikki laughed it off.

Marinette paled dramatically.

So..

Chat Noir- through all history.. Was a troublemaker.

Great.

Well shit.

" YO GIRL!"

"ALYA!?" Marinette screamed when the trapdoor to her room flew open. She quickly glanced to the side where Tikki had been- but the Kwami must of had super hearing because she was no longer there. Marinette furrowed her brow- Did ladybugs have ears? Eh. Something for her to google later on…

" W-What are you d-ding gear- I mean here?" She laughed and scratched the back of her neck, while her new best friend grinned a big toothy grin.

Alya. Tanned. Brown haired, Brown eyed. Highlights. And she had to admit she was gorgeous. She was a tomboy, and just didn't do all the pinks and reds that Marinette did, but they still hit it off pretty well….

" Girl! Did you see the new footage for Ladybug and Chat Noir!?"

Oh… There was also the thing where he best friend was obsessed with her superhero persona- but didn't know it was her. Plus Alya wanted to be a journalist- which led to her pinning up this beautiful thing called,' The Ladyblog.' It was very popular and people went to it just to hear about their favorite superheroes.

Marinette inwardly groaned because she knew where this was going.

"" You mean the one where Chat pukes on Ladybugs shoes?" She offered and motioned to her computer. It showed the Poor cat, standing there wide eyed. His hands wrapped around himself and he suddenly upchucked for the whole world to see. He finished with a shaky and embarrassed smile and Ladybug standing there with wide- uncut, shock filled eyes.

Alya gagged.

" No! They censored it.. I have the real version." She smirked and held up her phone, " I can bet you ten to one I can tell you what Chat Noir ate for lunch that day.'

Marinette wrinkled up her nose.

She didn't want to know THAT much about her partner.

" Um.. I'm going to have to pass on that one Alya. I'm… weak stomached.. Y-Yeah.' She laughed sheepishly. Alya looked a bit disappointed before she shrugged and then lit up once more. Oh boy.. Here she went.

" That's not exactly why I came though. Girl...They have this thing going on in the park. It looks like a Fashion expo- I thought you'd be interested. Me and Nino are going because theirs this DJ sign up sheet for this fashion show coming to Paris next fall-'

" Fashion… Expo..?"

Alya smirked.

" Oh yeah.. With dresses and sewing machines and allll the fabric you can buy. On. Sale.'

Marinette stood up and grabbed her pink bag in a hurry.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?!"

"Uh.. Cause Chat Noir puking is more interesting and a better conversation starter..?"

" Yeah no.' Marinette gagged but giggled. She patted her bag to make sure Tikki was in there- and she felt a small movement so maybe Tikki had a feeling they were going somewhere anyway. Alya giggled but ushered her to follow and soon both girls were walking straight through the bakery- Marinette pocketed some cookies on the way.

Once out they made their way to the park.

Where Marinette was suddenly lost in the smells of glitter and fresh fabrics. She smelled some of the cleaning agents in them and some of them that smelled like the stores still. It was heaven. And With all the rain they had been having as of late she didn't mind how sunny it was either. She grinned and started to put one foot in front of her- until she walked straight into someones back and dropped her bag on the ground..

TIKKI!

The girl paled and quickly bent down to pick it up.

Thus bumping the head of the person who also bent down to pick it up FOR her.

" OW! Oh. My. Gosh.. I am so sorry!" She whined and opened one blue bell eye to meet shy green ones. All she saw was a flash of blonde and green and the next thing she knew it the boy in front of her handed her bag back to her carefully.

" N-No. That's okay.' he chuckled but rubbed his temple, " I'm fine. Sorry I bumped into you.' he grinned. And his smile was so bright and beautiful and HOLY SHIT. Were people this ...Pretty? He was like a model off a runway and she swore he looked familiar. Dammit. Why did he look familiar!?

" N-No! Erm.. My fault, you shouldn't! I mean… I.. Uh! I-Its my fault. You shouldn't mane yourself! BLAME YOURSELF!" She screamed in correction.

He blinked.

But then giggled like a little school boy.

" Well… I am sorry for the mishap. Have a nice day miss.' He waved and shot her this small smile that said that everything was okay. And from that small smile she swore she saw light flutter from his hair. He looked like angel right off a billboard. Everything seemed to go pink around him and dang-

Wait.

Why pink?

Pfft.

Pull yourself TOGETHER girl!

" Um.. yeah. You too!" She called as he waved but turned around and jogged off towards a really harsh looking camera man. Beside said camera man stood a man that resembled a gorilla she SWORE he glared her way. There was also this uptight looking woman who ushered the boy along. She placed her hand on his back to lead him towards a photoshoot area. Mom? Nah. There was no resemblance at all and besides, She didn't look very motherly. Of course she could be wrong. She could totally be judging a book by its cover.

But he was so polite and so sweet…

She hadn't met someone so sweet before.

" Girl are you okay!?" Alya rushed forwards and touched her shoulder making Marinette squeak and jump.

" Gosh.. Alya.. Don't scare me like that..'

" Girl! You just ran into Adrien Agreste! I was making sure you weren't dying of a heart attack..!"

" A-Adrien….. You Mean…'

It all clicked.

Her eyes widened.

She had just bumped into Paris's best up and coming teen model… She had just bumped into her idols' son. She had just said hi to him…. And unlike other models of idols he was polite. Of course he was good looking, he was a model but still!

She paled.

Then flushed.

_" Oh my god…'_

Tikki rubbed her head while in the bag and frowned up at the opening….

* * *

_**Fifteen Years Ago~**_

* * *

Her eyes jerked open and she sat up.

She Didn't know when she had made it to bed.

Because all she could remember was falling and green eyes, and this male with black, midnight hair. He was purring and smirking and it felt like they were flying as they fell and-

She must of had a nightmare.

Her co workers must of slipped something into one of her drinks last night. It had been a very rowdy birthday party, and she had taken a taxi home so it's not like she would of known she was drunk or anything- right?

The girl swallowed and looked around her.

She was wearing the same clothes from the night before; which was odd. Maybe she had been wasted. Maybe she had just dragged in, laid down and had some crazy dream about a demon with cat ears and a tail-

Something cluttered in the kitchen.

Her green eyes widened a fraction of a second.

She threw her covers back, grabbed a phone off the home line and grabbed a high heel. She inched her way towards the kitchen as her dial tone started to ring in her ear- She wasn't expecting that she would have to duck a piece of cheese flying past her head.

She dropped her phone, effectively turning it off in the process. It knocked the batteries out of the back. But she didn't care, in fact, she almost dropped her high heel…

Because there, going through her fridge was a tallmale. He had black hair that shone in her kitchen light. It wasn't just black either. It was so dark it was almost midnight in color. She was sure she had never seen such blackhair in all her life. His skin was so tan that it almost looked like a natural dark, it had a natural brown tint, but it was indeed a tan. She saw how he moved his arms and his sleeves came up. He must have spent a lot of time in the sunlight. He was wearing all black. From what she could tell it was probably an open neck in the front or a V. He wore a black jacket with black chains dangling on the ends and tight black pants that left little to none to the imagination. He was bent over and staring into her fridge, gagging and tossing things over his shoulder. His pants stretched along his back side and his shirt rippled across his muscles on his back. He was fit..

She gawked as the man suddenly swiveled around.

Her eyes met the same green ones from last night.

" Oh you're awake. Finally. Sheesh. Who knew Human women could scar so easily.' He rolled his eyes, " Let me tell you lady- your taste in cheese is awful! Swiss?! Really!? Do you have to offend your palate like that everyday!?" he seemed to be exasperated while wringing his, toned, but beautiful hands and throwing his arms up in the air as if she had caused a war inside her own apartment.

She gawked.

He stopped mid rant to look at her blankly.

A moment passed.

She forgot one main feature on this male..

He had cat ears flicking about insanely on the top of his head. He had a tail hole cut out of his pants and a long black tail was swinging back and forth for the world to see. He arched a brow as if he was waiting for her to say something… She didn't. She just stared with wide eyes. The phone laid at her feet, the arm holding the high heel was now slack by her side.

" So….. I take it you don't have anything better than swiss then?"

She screamed and proceeded to throw the nearest coffee cup at his head instead.

* * *

_**Personal note? I HATE Swiss cheese...So... That's the cheese that got dissed. XD**_


	7. Modest

**_I actually have Plagg and Adrien's first training day planned; But this chapter was getting too long so I'll post the Training later. Here's this for you. Some humor on my part. A note for this chapter-Please dont' be too offended by Plaggs openness. I honestly just think he doesn't give a crap on who he offends. XD He is Plagg. He doesn't need to explain himself to Adrien.. Which I think can lead to a lot of funner situations. _**

**_Please Enjoy. Thank you all for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! _**

**_I do not own MLB.'_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Cheeky!_**

* * *

It had been a long day.

Not only was he dragged out of bed early after the incident with his father- but he was also forced through two tests, A quick meal that wasn't filling at all and then he was rushed to a photoshoot and an interview at the nearest fashion festival. Or Expo- or whatever they wanted to call it. He also ran into a girl with pigtails. She seemed really nice but again, just a passing person. She looked familiar and he suddenly realized she was the same girl that was walking to school the other day with her friends.

He smiled.

But then sighed as a weight filled his chest…

School. People.

The festival would have been so much fun- if he did not have to work the whole time and then go straight home. Now he was tired and worn out- his stomach was growling in hatred and all he wanted to do was curl up and lick his wounds from the previous day. All day he had done as he was told, he didn't say a thing and he was sure Natalie noticed how his eyes were still puffy from yesterday. But if she did she didn't mention it. He remembered clenching his pencil on his hand so tightly he almost got a splinter.

His father- like always- did not show his face. But Adrien felt the weight on his anger throughout the whole mansion. He felt the tension riding up and down his spine and he felt like bolting out of the house like a cat being dragged to a bath. He didn't know when this flight or die instinct kicked in but he didn't want to feel his father's anger anymore. He had tried so hard to make his father happy with him- and he ruined it and now he was back at square one and.. And..

He felt himself heave a heavy sigh as he closed his bedroom door with his foot and scratched his stomach. He dropped his bag on the floor with a little thud and then walked his way to his bedroom mirror.

He stared at himself.

Blonde hair.

Green eyes…

He looked away.

'_Disappointment.'_

_'Friendless.'_

_'Alone.'_

_'Your so alone.'_

_'Ladybug thinks your annoying-;_

"Yo kid.'

Adrien snapped his eyes away from the mirror and blinked. He saw Plagg, floating out of his bag with a very pissed off expression. His face honestly said it all. Adrien had come in super tired- ready for some sleep- and had dropped the poor cat on his head. Plagg- who Adrien was still trying to decide was trustworthy or not- was now flicking his tail back and forth and glaring as he rubbed his head.

" Warn a cat first will ya? All these years I'm surprised I have any brains left..' he grumbled under his breath making Adrien laugh under his breath. He grinned at the little cat- small- but it was there…

Plagg had been quiet all day.

But he had caused no mischief.

"Kid… You look like shit.'

" Plagg…' Adrien whined.

He knew he did. His eyes were irritated from rubbing them- and then the makeup team covering up his eyes quickly. All of them ignored him for how he was feeling- not one commented on the puffy eyed look. So he didn't say anything either. He was pulled out of several outfits- and dressed into more. He did his poses- the photographer mentioned how he looked sulky. It was a good thing sulky teens were relatable. He remembered being tugged into the car and having nothing but half a soft boiled egg, some nuts and some spinach to run on.

He groaned and ran a hand through his blonde hair when his stomach twisted. He was hungry. He was dealing with his father and he was still felt alone in his room. He guessed everything his father had given him made it bearable for a short time- but now it wasn't. Now it just felt like a bandage that was covering a festering wound.

He didn't feel so good.'

" Kid.. Want some of my cheese?"

Adrien scrunched up his nose.

He'd rather die than eat camembert. Although the offer was kind.

" No… But thanks.' he flashed Plagg a smile before shrugging out of his white button down shirt. He stretched and let his fingers dance over his head. His spine popped a little and he let out a little sigh of relief. His shirt rode up past his hips and one could see the bruising he had was still there. He winced from the soreness but put it in the back of his mind. It had only been a few days.. He would be fine.

He missed the look on Plaggs face when he turned him down.

Priceless really.

The cat almost looked offended if not off put.

" You just don't understand the greatness of camembert… Of any cheese!" Plagg hissed but shoved a large wedge into his mouth. He groaned happily while Adrien shook his head. It was his own fault he was hungry. Natalie said he could have lunch but he had been so busy he didn't take time for it. Now he had to wait for dinner and he honestly didn't care what it was at the moment. As long as it could pardon some of the hunger pains he was having. He ignored Plagg who was muttering something about teenage boys- and at a certain age needing more food- and walked past him to his couch.

He struggled and turned it to the side. Pulled the cushions off and laid them on the floor in front of his window. The setting sun was shining into the area and he couldn't help but feel comfort in it. He loved the sunlight.. So warm. So inviting. It almost made him tired… He couldn't help himself. It had been a habit sense he was a kid- albeit a strange one. Yes. But he didn't care. The sunlight made Chloe sneeze and the sunlight made him kinda tired….

But also comfortable.

He was in air conditioning too- so he'd be fine.

He pulled his pillows and blankets off his bed before kicking off his shoes and then just laying down right in the middle of the pile. He sighed and laid his arm over his face, before stretching his legs again and just relaxing. The sunlight seemed to wrap around him in a quick, comforting motion… He let out a peaceful sigh even though his mind was anywhere but.

He heard a little huff from Plagg.

"Taking a catnap I see…"

" Mmph..' Adrien curled onto his back and yawned.

Napping sounded amazing.

"Your a strange kid…'

" The sun feels… good.' he whispered but offered the caty a cheeky grin, " Your a cat. You'd think you'd like the sunlight.'

Plagg scoffed.

" Why do you think I sleep on your couch? Not for comfort.' The cat rolled his eyes. But stared at the boy. Adrien waved him off but curled onto his side next. His fingers brushed against his fuzzy blankets and the teen managed to fall asleep. Plagg watched his chest rise and fall in some procession before the little cat hummed and sat down beside his head..

Blonde hair. Green eyes. Kinda lanky, but with this kids diet he really wasn't surprised. He was going to be putting muscle on soon from all the pole vaulting as Chat so that would add some weight to the kids bones. But the cat knew he would need something to feed those muscles so they could develop.

The more time he spent with Adrien, the more he saw her.

Adrien laughed much like her. Even if it was fake. He had To admit when he was Chat and carefree he had a sense of spontaneous action that she had as well. He was pretty innocent but Plagg couldn't blame him. Adrien Was so guarded it was as if he was going to go die just around the street corner. He did mention his mother wasn't around anymore..

What happened to her…?

Plagg had seen Gabriel on the tablet call when he was screaming to the camera men the other day- and the kitten was confused as to why she would marry- well, that. But marrying that got her this kid and this kid didn't have a mother cat… or a father cat. Plagg huffed mentally. It wasn't up to this was her child- Adrien Ageste was her child. And Plagg had to admit- He had always pictured if she were to have children? That they would be happy….

His mind flashed back to the tears running down Adrien's face. He remembered how the child claws at his arms- it made Plagg realize that if Adrien had been transformed his claws would have cut through his skin like butter- which meant if Adrien ever had a breakdown in his transformation plagg would have to take his mind off of it...Unless He Wanted this kis bleeding all over his super suit and near passing out from blood loss.

Ithad happened to other Chat Noirs..

It didn't sit well with Plagg to have Adrien go through the same thing..

But Plagg knew he was bad luck… Maybe that's why Adrien mother wasn't even here anymore. Maybe she was gone because of his bad luck coming off on her. The little cat couldn't bare to think of it that way- Honestly Plagg didn't know how he didn't see it until now. The blonde hair, the bright green eyes- the smile as bright as the sun itself. The way Adriens innocence poured off of him in waves and the way how he could be so flirty and goofy as Chat Noir…

Plagg shook his head as he glanced at Adrien once more.

He looked over at Adrien's mother on the computer screen.

She was smiling….

And he swore he caught Adrien staring at the computer earlier that morning. He didn't know where she was and apparently the teen didn't either. Plagg glanced over at Adrien who was now yawning away on the floor, laying there, sunbathing his day away. Maybe the Chat Noir in him was already leaking through into his daily life- but it did seem early for that. The cat bit his lip.

She was not the type to just leave her kid behind….. He didn't know how Adrien's father was but after last night the cat was starting to thin he was a class A dickhead- what Plagg didn't understand was the kids need to get on the man's good side- but then again… Maybe it was because his father was all he truly had.

Where was she…? Why would she leave her child alone? When he obviously needed his mother? Plagg felt his stomach turn- but he didn't say anything about it. Just mentioning Adrien's mother the other night seemed to put the boy in a mood unwanted.

Plagg glanced back at the teen on the floor.

His shirt was now rode up, he had a pillow between his legs and his spine was popped in a random position. The cat scanned him for a second before his bright green eyes landed on Adrien's torso. It was still bruised and he had to remind himself that humans healed a lot slower than what he himself was used too….. Of course, it was, in a sense, his fault that Adrien had been thrown against a building- but the cat was not going to admit that out loud for the world to hear. Thank you very much!

This had just gotten so complicated.

He was HER kitten. Her baby. Her blood…

He should have seen it.

And Plagg just couldn't put a paw on what the old man was trying to do.

Why give him to the son of the woman he was no longer allowed to see? Did the guardian know she was nowhere around? Did he know something that the kwami's didn't? Did the old man even know Adrien was her son? Did the old man even know what type of predicament he had placed Plagg in?

Was this part of his punishment?

Watching after her son? Seeing her gone and possibly dead somewhere? Watching her son slowly lose his sanity because he was obviously not getting any social interaction- or family interaction either? He had tried to save many of his kittens and almost all of them died on him- the ones that did survive were just lucky enough to keep their feet on the ground…. He stayed with them for as long as he was allowed- until they died. It was always painful to get attached and then to lose a kitten- but that was the life of a kwami.

And that was why he didn't get as attached anymore.

Except with her.

Plagg bit his lower lip and then glanced at the teen again. He hovered over his head and watched as his fancy combed blond hair was rustled with sleep. He whined and turned over on his other side. His arms wrapped around his pillow tightly and Plagg swore he nuzzled it in comfort. His hair was like sunshine and it danced about his head..

His eyes were reddened from all the crying from before.

Plagg grimly looked away.

Why would she… leave him? This kid.. He was all alone… And although Plagg was perfectly content with staying in his box and living out the rest of his punishment- Something he still wanted to do half the time because this kid was pretty whiney when he was alone and out of sight- he couldn't help but wonder why she would leave her child alone? She wasn't that type of person. She once said she wanted kids- and she had that look in her eye that screamed how much she wanted to be a mother- so why leave her son… alone?

There had to be a reason? Surely she didn't leave the responsiabilty to the teens father..?

It was an unanswered question and Plagg was sure he wasn't going to get it anytime soon, All he knew was that Adrien was her son. And something in him cringed. He had already decided to stay with his kid when he saw the terror in his eyes the night before. He didn't think someone as bright as this kid could fall into such a depressive hole so fast. His smile was like the sun but Plagg supposed that even the sun had to fight the clouds sometimes.

Maybe Master Fu knew. Maybe he was just a jackass and made this part of Plaggs punishment. A punishment to be around her boy- to constantly be reminded of her while looking at this boy- but at the same time there was something in him that screamed when he was around this kid. This kid had all the money in the world but money meant nothing when you didn't have a home to go to.

Plagg had learned that from all the years of war and conquest.

It was always about money or power- and he was always on one side with Tikki- ramming into the front lines and taking shots. Back in those days he had his human form. He had his Kitten. And Tikki hadher human form and she had her ladybug. Or boy bug. It was never tended to one gender- it was given to those who were worthy enough to hold it. But Plagg still had to admit..

Why was this kid worthy of it?

He was fourteen. Had no friends. Was socially awkward. His flirting was hilarious and he could be quite clumsy when no one was looking. He was starving for affection that was being refused to him- His father didn't seem to ever see him and unlike other kids Adriens age Plagg noticed all he did was work and then come straight homelike a dog. Which was offensive given Plagg was a freaking cat.

He didn't know what to think.

How could he be her kid..?

He saw it.

But he also didn't.

Hell. He didn't even know how the kid felt about his mother. The way he looked at the computer the other night was interesting. He had teared up. And then brushed it off almost flippantly. Did he not care about his mother? Or was it a thing that was so painful for him to talk about that he just simply… didn't?

Adrien acted immature for his age sometimes.

But The way his face would twist with raw emotion sent Plagg realizing that maybe this kid was acting way too old for his age.

He was growing up.

And not in a good sense.

Plagg huffed but curled around the teens head while Adrien let the hot rays of the sun soak into his skin. He sighed and stretched- his spine popped and Plugged ears twitched when he heard it. He also heard a growl and the cat couldn't help but notice the curve of the boys hip poking up from the top of his pants.

Not exactly Bone, but not exactly good either.

And his arms were thin too.

The cat felt his stomach roll…

He wondered if the kid ate at all. He knew he did of course, but Plagg haven't heard him getting any food today and now he was sleeping as if it was okay not to eat. He was skinny, and Plagg wasn't sure if it was because he was some model ( Was it bad, Plagg could remember back many years ago… One of Tikkis Ladybugs was a painter? And his Chat, very much naked screamed, " Paint me like one of your french girls?"... Plagg had not regretted losing that one… )

Did models starve themselves? They were plumper back in the olden days. They thought the human body was a beautiful thing….. Then again.. Adrien wasn't posing naked. Plagg was sure you could get arrested for that now a days. He shook his head… Then was hundreds of years ago before Plagg even met Adriens' mother..

He glanced at the boy when he heard his stomach growl. Adrien's face scrunched as if it actually hurt and the black cat narrowed his eyes asif in deep thought...

Was it a sin to force feed him camembert in his sleep?

Adrien woke up choking and staring at Plagg in befuddlement ten minutes later.'

* * *

Adrien had to admit.. Waking up choking on camembert cheese was not his ideal time. He honestly thought Plagg was trying to KILLhim at first. Not just because of the smell either… he wasn't sure if he could fully trust this cat kwami thing.

He had thought about it that day as he ran around and did his father's bidding-but he didn't want to think of the possibility of Plagg actually wanting him dead… The thought sent a chill down his spine. The creature itself seemed dark in every way. His room went cold at night, Plagg hardly spoke and when he did he was a sarcastic little shit. Adrien didn't know how to deal with it and he wasn't sure if he should. Was Plagg out to get him? What if Plagg wasn't really a kwami thing? Maybe he was a demon and he was just wanting a contract so he could kill Adrien and drag his soul to hell and - and!

Adrien deflated because he even knew his thoughts sounded terrible.

He was now brushing his teeth after a dinner of chicken, roasted and toasted with pine nuts. A nice garden salad and some once he was allowed some carbs. Mashed potatoes.. Although not a lot of them- they had been amazing. And Adrien hated to admit he almost licked his fork because he was starved.

Natalie had arched her brow..

He had stopped near making out with his dinner wear.

Reluctantly.

Now here he was.. Brushing his teeth. His eyes were half lidded and his hair was everywhere. He had just gotten out of the shower and he had to admit that the hot water rolling down the base of his spine had sent him sighing heavily. It truly eased the bruises and the cramps in his legs. He had grabbed the wall and let his head lean back as the water droplets bounced off and slid down his body.

Never had he been so grateful for a shower.

Now he was brushing his teeth. Letting the bubbles foam. He scratched his stomach, riding up his green t-shirt. At the moment his hair gel wasn't in. At the moment his clothes were baggy and out of style. At that moment he didn't look like Adrien Agreste. He looked like Chat Noir and there was some sense of pride that welled up in the teens chest when he thought about it.

Adrien shrugged a shoulder.

He was still wary about Plagg….

This creature…

Washe really there to help him or was he there to kill him..?

He wasn't sure….

Adrien sighed but prepared to relieve himself. He fiddled with his pants and had them halfway dropped when Plagg phased through his door- Adrien didn't know he could do that. Shit. That meant his locks meant NOTHING! Two. Adrien was half naked half not. Plagg just looked at him blankly.

"So…'

" WHAT THE HELL PLAGG!?" Adrien cried out and jerked his pants up in panic.

Plagg smirked slowly in a cheshire like way.

" Oh Relax.. It's not like I haven't seen one before.. I'll have you know I'm male too." Hell. Plagg mused in the back of his mind.

He HAD One in his human form.

Adrien however was so red he looked like he would melt through the floor. Ha. So modest. Just like his mother. It was so laughable Plagg had to NOT laugh in front of the kid. Adrien looked like the type of person that would throw something at his head ( Much like his mother ) And Plagg didn't want to relive that headache. Thank you.

"Oh. My. God.' Adrien gagged and jerked his head away. He now looked so embarrassed he could sink through the floor, In fact the teen did in fact crouch down and bury his red face into his hands. Plagg couldn't help it then. He snickered. Adrien's face turned even more red.

" IT'S NOT FUNNY DAMMIT!"

" Oh.. But It is..' Plagg chortled but then wiped an invisible tear out of his eye, " ANYWAY! Time for your training kid." Plagg suddenly went very serious, " Or did you forget…?"

Silence.

" Oh Whoa is me..I have to deal with every Chat Noir.. and all of them are idiots!" Plagg threw a paw over his head and opened one eye to look at Adrien. The teen was silent, and he seemed to be caught in deepthought. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to ask Plagg something- but reluctance crossed over his face. He stood up and dusted off his pants- before turning to look at the kwami.

" Um. right.' He whispered and glanced around the bathroom. He shook his head but then forced one of those fake smiles that Plagg was starting to dislike more and more each time he saw it…

"Um… Plagg!"

" Shit.. Give. Wait. Give me WARNING-!" The little cat god screamed when Adrien held up his silver ringed hand and smirked his typical Chat Noir smirk

" CLAWS OUT!"

A green light filled the air and Adrien felt himself breath in sharply. He gasped as if something was pumping energy into his very being. He hadn't been Chat Noir sense he was thrown into a building. The Akuma attacks had been farto none, but then again… It had only been a few days. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran a hand over the cat ears that were on top of his head. They flicked and Adrien gawked in mute silence….. But he quickly snuck out..grabbed the baton off his back and then opened his window. He extended out, catch his baton on a rock and then vaulted up high into the air. He landed as his pole was placed to vault him into the air again. Adrien didn't know why, but he always felt more alive at night. Like it was made just for him….

Adrenaline kicked in and Adrien felt his blood start to pump dangerously through his veins. His muscles, which were developed from fencing, were already burning, and the teen wondered how much more it would take to make this not as hard. But instead of feeling fear for falling or being caught-

He felt something else.

He felt freedom.

And Plagg was just wondering what this kid wanted to say to him.

And why he didn't.'

* * *

_**Fifteen Years Ago~**_

* * *

" Ah! Meow-ch!" The tall man was now holding his head and an ice pack to a bump forming on the corner of it.

Any normal person would of been knocked out- hell, maybe even dead. Her coffee cup was heavy ceramic.

It was hard as a freaking rock.

But here he was.. Sitting on her counter. Nursing his wounds and even occasionally licking his hand and brushing the back of it against his head. She found this strange. But then again, everything about this handsome stranger was strange.

Maybe Not the black hair or clothes- he gave off such deep bad boy vibes she wasn't sure if she should stay far away from him or call the police and tell them a possible offender was in her house- The weird thing that caught her off guard was the eyes. They were emerald green much like hers- but they were slitted. VERY slitted. And.. to top it all off..

He had cat ears..

And a tail.

It was flicking back and forth. His ears were flicking and she caught his eyes flicking to her and watching her every move. He grunted before finally taking the ice pack away from his head and leaning back on his hands on her counter. His legs were up on it and he was crouching on the marble top like it was nothing.

So he was flexible like a cat too.'

" I see I have some explaining to do…'

"... What.. Are you?" The girl twitched but took a step back. She almost tripped over her disregarded house phone but she managed to catch herself. The male just watched her and made no move to help her if she did fall. She swallowed the dry feeling coming up in her throat… Maybe she was dreaming? Maybe she was high in some alleyway somewhere!? Maybe she was just drunk and she was seeing things!? She didn't know. She didn't WANT to know. All she knew was there so psycho creep in her kitchen… Wearing all black and sprouting animal appendages.

Mutant?

Was he a mutant like from one of those superhero mutant TV shows!? She didn't KNOW!? She took another step back as the male narrowed his eyes.. He seemed to be thinking seriously about something, before he grunted and sat down on his butt. He propped leg up on the counter and rested his forearm on it.

He leaned his face against his arm and gave her an almost boyish grin..

Cheeky bastard.

" I am Plagg.'

" Your a Plagg…?"

" I AM Plagg!" He sighed and rolled his eyes as if she were stupid. And Maybe he actually thought she was…. She was almost offended right off before he rocked up onto his heels and circled around her. She froze up as he hummed and placed his mouth into his hand.

" I AM a kwami…' He grinned, and much to her shock took her hand and placed a kiss on the top of it.

She blanched.

And shook him away.

She was going to hit him where the sun didn't shine! And So help her God! She didn't care if he was a cat person! She was going to kick him so hard that he better pray for mercy because she swore-

"No worries. Kwamis don't get involved with humans.' He smirked at her as if he was just teasing her…

Cheeky…

BASTARD!

" You better start explaining things before I call the police right here and right now! You.. You creep!" She snapped and the cat like person huffed. He then put his feet together- and to her horror floated upside down. His black hair tangled out of his face and his green eyes glinted with mischief.

" I am Plagg. I am a kwami. I was chosen to be given to you. I will grant you powers. Congratulations… You now have the powers of destruction… I'm also the god of destruction by the way..' he suddenly smirked, " Want me to demonstrate? I can destroy every lightbold from here to Germany-'

She paled.

" Oh crap..'

She opened her mouth.

" I swear if you scream in my poor cat ears again..'

She screamed.

He hissed and jerked his head away-only this led to his head hitting hers. They both groaned and Plagg dropped out of the air only to smack into the floor harshly. She screamed and backed away from him, before hitting her head on the counter herself. She groaned again, moaning in pain- and the next thing she knew it was she saw black shoes in her line of vision.

She slowly looked up at the irritated look on the man.

She almost screamed again when he bent down and hoisted her over his shoulder…. He plopped her on the counter and shoved the ice pack into her hands- making her eyes widen. When she didn't stop screaming he took a clawed finger and placed it over her lips…. She was sure any woman would find this sexy- but his eyes held a warning that made her gulp in fear. He then back stepped and groaned as he waltz in a paced circle…

She could have sworn he heard him say, ' Why does Tikki Get all the easy ones?"

Who the hell was Tikki!?

"Look. I have a lot to explain to you… And a lot of it is not going to make sense. If you don't believe me I can prove everything I'm about to say ...But first. I need to establish something with you.' He held up his fingers, " I will not attack you. I am not interested in you. I am only here for my job. YOU are WORK related and thus I do NOT truly care about YOU! Okay? Okay.' He hummed but flicked his hand over his ear in annoyance, " Stop screaming is another thing. And ONE MORE THING! " he spun around and crossed his legs. He was floating in mid air and just hovering there with a very serious expression.

" I need your name.'

She stared at him dumbfounded.

Here he was.. Dragging her out of windows and now helping her when she hit her head. Her mind was still screaming that she had a demon in her apartment- but a little voice in the back of her mind told her to at least look at him. To at least listen to what he had to say before she kicked him out or called the police on him. She didn't know why she would talk to a weirdo….

Maybe it was because he sat her on her counter and handed her the ice pack.

He said he didn't care and yet he helped her without question.

And what did he mean she was work related…?

She scrunched up her nose as confusion crossed her features. And for some reason this invisible pull pulled her to him. Figuratively. She felt her eyes widen as she tilted her head. His blonde hair fell to the side and her mind fuzzed over- because she had to of been drunk to actually give this THING-

Oh sorry.

Give this guy Plagg- What a weird name too- Her name.

But her mouth opened.

And all she heard was a near whisper that she was sure his cat ears could pick up…

" Emilie…'


	8. Stubborn

_**Just a quick note on this chapter. This chapter did not go as I had originally planned; Am I saying its bad? No. Not at all. I actually like how it went. When I write it flows out of me and things..just.. happen..? BUT. I have to warn you- I do not know if Adrien is on point in this. He might be OOC for some people, and for others he might be on point. I always saw Adrien as an emotional character-plus hes an overwelmed teenager. I always saw as Model Adrien as a mask. I also saw Chat- yes, Adriens true self, but I also saw Chat as a mask as well. I think the real Adrien is a mixture of Chat and Adrien together. Adrien is Chat and Chat is Adrien- but at the same time he has to seperate the two because of his complicated life... So. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.**_

_**I do not own MLB**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Good Enough?**_

* * *

He felt free as he whipped through the skies of Paris and landed perfectly on an open rooftop. A huge grin flashed across his face.

No work. No angry father. No Natalie and schedules. No anything… Adrien- No. Chat heaved a sharp sigh and almost purred when the wind hit him and he stretched his arms out in pure pleasure. He had to admit… he didn't fully trust Plagg but the feeling of being able to explore with reckless abandon dampened how he felt about the little cat.

He should have listened to Plagg to begin with. He always seemed to feel better when he transformed into Chat. It was almost like it was his own element. Like he was made just for this suit. He probably would never understand it- maybe it was just his need for adventure and freedom. Maybe it was part of his teenage self finally reaching a rebellious stage. He wasn't sure and neither did he care as he laughed and spun about in a circle. As Chat he felt so free. Like a kid in a candy shop.

He didn't have to save face as Chat. He didn't have to smile for the cameras' he didn't have to gracefully pose or wave at everyone. He didn't have to sign autographs and instead of being holed up in his room he could run about Paris and be free. It amazed him really. He had lived in this city all his life and there were still things he was struggling with…. The Eiffel tower was beautiful up close. The fresh smell of bread was delicious and the hordes of romantic couples made even Chat bubbly on the inside. This city was beautiful and he felt for the first time he was experiencing it.

As Chat he didn't have to worry about asking his father for things only to be yelled at. He didn't have to worry about being perfect. At this moment he could jump dive a building and no one would tell him it was too dangerous and to go to his room to think about his actions. He practically giggled and tiptoed over one building onto the next..grinning like a cheshire cat.

He could let his mind wander to 'Adriens' problems. And Chat could very well lose his charm in a mere second. But being Chat was a way of escape. If this was how Chat made him feel then he would explore the city every night if he could. He could breathe in this suit. He could joke and laugh… He could hang out and play pranks. He could screw up and not be hated or exiled for it.

He Hoped..

But..Whatever.

He grinned but practically stopped. He placed his hands on his hips in pure Chat style and stared off into the distance of Paris. The music stretched up into his ears and he felt his cat ones flick in excitement from all the things going on around him.

He wished it was always like this.

And yet…. Even if he was exploring and free at the moment… he was still doing it alone. This didn't solve his home problems- if anything it was covering it up. Maybe he was running from his issues instead of facing them. Maybe Chat was just a part of him the world could never handle… Maybe he was supposed to be Adrien- always listening and never running off to do a thing. Maybe he wasn't good enough for this..

Maybe he wasn't supposed to be Chat at all.

He paused but then shook his head. No. Chat Noir wasn't allowed to be let down. He was a hero and heros thought of others before they thought of themselves. He swallowed a sharp gulp but then grinned back at the city- his smile was more strained.. But he didn't seem to care. Right now he was Chat Noir. Hero. Ladybugs partner and hopefully one day lover. Yeah- Yeah… he was young still and didn't know the first thing about girls- but dang it! He would like to learn! He huffed out his cheeks stubbornly while kicking at the ground with his metal tipped boot.

Maybe one day he would have friends. Or maybe he would always be untouchable Adrien Agreste. Untouchable to his father. To Natalie. To people. Maybe this was just the card he was dealt… To be alone. Maybe he was just going to have to accept it. But again, He was Ladybugs partner. And Ladybug wasn't abandoning him! Maybe he could belong someday…

He just wanted to be normal….

Maybe running around as a superhero in tight leather wasn't normal- but it felt closer to normal then Adrien could ever be. Adrien Agreste had a reputation to uphold to the world. His world was like a silver spoon handed down to him from birth. Some people hated him for it. He was sure. He got opportunities just because he was born an Agreste- And he didn't mind modeling at all. It was fun when it could be- and as Chat he even used some of model poses to his advantage. He liked fashion… He liked making people laugh- he liked being confident…

He wasn't confident as Adrien.

And Maybe he wasn't confident as Chat either.

Maybe.. It was false Confidence.

Maybe…

Maybe Chat was a mask too.

But..If Adrien and Chat were both… Masks?

Then who was the real Adrien Agreste..?

...Who was he..?

He was free as Chat. He could be a free spirit. He could save someone one minute and joke around the next. He could use puns and be a teenager instead of being forced to grow up so quickly. Sure, Chat could be childish but maybe that was because Adrien never was allowed to be. As Chat he could have that silliness about him that he was never allowed as when he was Adrien.

And he wasn't some flower that would break at the touch of a hand. He wasn't going to be hurt or stabbed or killed as Adrien! He wasn't helpless. Just Because his father didn't think he could take care of himself didn't make it true. He wasn't helpless. He wasn't going to go missing like his mom.

Mom..

Where are you?

Can't you see..? I just want to make him happy. You made him happy- I look like you. I try my best to act like you- so dammit… Why doesn't he look at me? Why isn't he happy?... I'm trying so hard to be a good son- so what am I doing wrong? Do I have to try harder? Do I have to give up my life to make him happy…?

Did I ever really have a life?

Chat shook his head. There was no time to think about all of this. At this moment he was Chat Noir. Protector of Paris and protector of ladybug! (Although he was sure she didn't need any man to protect her in the slightest. He was just there for moral support he supposed. ) He was jokester extraordinaire! And he was devoted to his Lady… His crush…. His Ladybug. The cat sighed faintly. It was a new feeling for him- and he figured that it had to be a crush. He was pretty sure he didn't want to kiss your friends. At first he was thrilled to find out he had a crime fighting partner- but that melted into a puddle of goo when he saw her and witnessed her smarts. She was smart. To the point and in control.

She was everything Adrien wished he could be.

She was practically perfect in every way. He was sure she wasn't- no one was perfect. But in his eyes she was everything and more. This had to be a crush. You wanted to hold your crushes hands right? And rub against them and kiss them and-

He blushed and almost meowed in kitten like embarrassment.

Gah!

He did however blink.. And placed a hand to his mouth as his face went even redder. Did he just freaking meow..? He groaned. This Chat thing was already seeping into his bloodstream and seeping out through his pores. He could only hope and pray Chat didn't show his face during his everyday life. If his father found out he was Chat Noir he would take his ring and then lock him into his room for the rest of his life. Hell. he would probably take the key and throw it away so no one could get him out either.

The teen huffed.

Although Chat was a good model.

Adrien had to admit he did let his true self slip a bit when he was posing…

Sometimes he regretted it because then he had to see his sultry face all over Paris billboards. For a teen that was embarrassing- but at the same time it wasn't like he had any friends. He wasn't being teased about it. And maybe he was masochistic- but sometimes he wished he could even be teased if that meant having some sort of company…

Was that wrong?

Cats weren't supposed to like company..

Cats were free.

But why did he feel so chained down to his life- even as Chat?

Don't get caught. Don't let your dad know. Don't let people know. Don't act like yourself- As Chat he could be himself. Giggly. Goofy- dare he say it.. Dorky? He even loved to dance in public as Chat, and he had a feeling it embarrassing the shit out of his lady. But he couldn't help it. Dancing in public was so much better than dancing at home on his dance floor with no watching him. Where was the fun in having fun alone? The answer? There was none.

Chat hummed and leaned on his left foot while swaying his arms to both sides back and forth-

" I'm not sure how Plagg thought this was going to work….. He's transformed with me. How can you train with me when we're transformed?" Chat chuckled under his breath. He didn't know what to feel about Plagg sometimes- but maybe he was an airhead-

" Who are you calling an airhead?"

Chat screamed and nearly fell over the edge of the building. He had to scrambled up the side of it using his boots and claws to pull himself back over the ledge. He then gulped and started to jerking his head back and forth. He looked behind his shoulder and over his head. He looked behind him but all he saw was his tail belt flicking back and forth in feared rythme. Did his tail show his emotions or Plaggs..? Well. it was his tail so maybe his….

" P-Plagg?"

" In your head kid. It's a holder thing. When we're transformed I can speak to you through your mind. Sense I can't use my old way of training I'm going to use this way. Your going to have to pay attention and listen to my every word. Chat is fun and games but Chat is still dangerous.' Plagg warned cryptically before smirking in Adriens mental self conscious.

The little cat had to admit..

He let the kid wander around a little first.

Adrien just seemed so happy when he transformed. He was laughing all the way to this very spot and the little cat had to admit he hadn't seen many of his Chat Noirs enjoying the suit this much. Maybe it was because Adrien was still so young or maybe it was because the kid had no time for himself at home. The Kid didn't have a social life and as Chat Noir he was free to talk to whoever he pleased. As Chat Noir he was free to be himself- or at least.. Somewhat himself.

So Plagg let the kid scamper around, enjoying his freedom before getting serious when he heard the kid starting to get dark in his thoughts again. The kitten just wasn't too sure how long it had been sense Adrien started having these thoughts- but they seemed to come naturally now. Like Water. So Maybe a few years.. Maybe right after his mom disappeared. Plagg wasn't sure but he also knew where such thoughts would go.

He had many a kitten who had killed themselves through the years because they just couldn't take it anymore. And Plagg knew Adrien could be another one of those Chat Noirs if he wasn't careful. Sure- Kwamis weren't supposed to get involved in human affairs- but he had broken the rule a long time ago ( All the kwamis knew that. They had never said a thing about it. Until.. He broke one certain rule that they deemed too far… )

The cat placed it in the back of his own mind before addressing the boy finally. The teen had his freedom- now it was time to train him.

And mess with him a bit.

" Right- Wait.. What other way?" Adrien scrunched up his nose.

Plagg went silent.

" Anyway. You need to listen to everything I have to tell you.'

Chat felt himself pause mentally. Maybe Plagg felt it too. The teen didn't know how he felt about Plagg behind inside his head. Could he read his thoughts? Feel his emotions? Could he feel his bruises? When he got hurt did Plagg get hurt or did Plagg just sit back and watch in the back of his mind? Chat bit his lip but forced out a Chat like grin. Which was expected of him.

But what other way? What was Plagg not telling him..?

He felt uneasy.

And even more so when a realization hit him.

… He had called out Plaggs names when he was falling…

But he had received no answer.

Chat swallowed thickly.

He was going to let him hit the ground and die… he was going to let him-

" Kid. I need you to focus.'

Chat jerked his head up in a startled way.

"... And for your information- I have never killed any of my kittens." Plaggs voice was blank. And Adrien Felt a shiver gpo down his spine before the little cat cleared his throat in Adrien's mind and then laughed darkly, " Now. First lesson about being Chat Noir. You Have different powers. Ladybug has Lucky Charm. And she purifies. That's two actually. One might confuse them for one but that's actually two. She also has agility- and some past ladybugs have actually flown. She could get wings but again- depends on the ladybug. As for you- "

" SHE CAN GET WINGS!?"

" And he only hears that part- why does that not surprise me..?"

Chat pouted.

" So she could fly one day? That's what your telling me!?"

" Probably not until shes way older- if you both live that long- but yes.'

" That's so cool!- Wait. What?" Adrien squeezed while Plagg snickered under his breath.

This kid was easy to get a rise out of. Fun.

So he was like his mother. Easy too tease. Even to mess with. Perfect material to mess with. He laughed and backled at his misery.

" Anyway. I need you to get down on your haunches and crouch over the side of the roof with some stealth.'

"... My.. what?" The teen furrowed a brow.

Plagg sighed.

" Your Chat kid. As Chat, Cat instincts are going to come natural to you. Your more agile. Your going to be able to smell things better. Your hearing is going to be amazing, You have night vision. You have cataclysm. You also have this.. Larger scaled destructive hit- but your not learning that until I know your ready...etc… etc…" The kitten brawled on before heaving a sigh.

" So.. Your telling me.. To crouch like a cat…' Larger, scaled… Destructive hit? What was stronger than cataclysm?

" Yep.'

" How is this part of training?..." Adrien complaining but quickly lowered down to the ground. He didn't even have to use his hands which toldPlagg he was in good shape. The kid just dropped it like it was hot and placed his arms between his legs. He was now crouching in a cat like manner making Plagg grin. Perfect.

Adrien's tail flicked and his ears listened on.

" How does this help exactly…?"

" Its an easier way to sit in all the leather- you won't chaif with your legs spread like that-'

" PLAGG!" The teen blushed and squeezed his legs shut making the kitten crack up laughing. He felt Adrien's embarrassment through his self consciousness but didn't really care. It was hilarious to watch the kids face twist in moral embarrassment. Perfect. He loved messing with this kid… He was just like his mom. Easy to tease and everything. And they were also bad at choosing hero names but he would keep that one to himself.

"It was a joke kid. Sheesh! Kids these days can't take a joke! Although it is true to some extent. If you don't want to be using baby powder for heat rash I'd be careful.. The suit breathes but it can get humid sometimes.'

" Plagg..'

" And teenage boys really do sweat a lot in that particular area-

" Okay PLAGG.'

Snickers.

" As you crouch I want you to loosen your shoulders. You need to learn how to run as a cat. It's going to come naturally yes. But at the same time you need to learn to loosen your body as will. Not just by instinct. Your instincts can get you killed kid. Trust. Been there done that….'

Adrien shuttered.

" You need to learn to loosen on will. Your going to start acting more cat like as Chat anyway- it's natural for a miraculous holder to take on the animal tendencies that come with the miraculous. You got me, the cat. So you're going to start having cat tendencies….'

"... Are there some things I need to know?" Chat arched his brow but stayed crouched. He felt his hands shift so he didn't fall and Plagg tutted his mouth.

" Like that… You just kneaded the ground with your hands…"

"... I.. I did not!" The teen huffed lightly and looked down at his gloved, clawed hands.

…..Did he..?

"Your nimble. Agile. You Took a hit last time for Ladybug, and that's all well and good- but you need to learn to loosen up some more. Your muscles took the direct hit instead of you mending. Yes- cats get hurt but you could have avoided being hit so hard against the stone. You need to learn to fall.'

" I Know how to fall-'

" Not like in karate kid." Plagg snickered in his mind and Adrien tried to bat at his head.. It must of looked crazy. One of the heroes of Paris.. Talking to himself and batting at his head. If anyone saw him they would probably think he was off his rocker and unfit to protect them anymore. He wondered what the world record was for a hero losing their mind on the job? One Hour maybe? Maybe he had beat it by now…

" You have to learn to fall from great heights. You know how to get flipped and hit.. Maybe even punched, But you don't know how to fall from so high up in the air. The rush of feeling the air on your back is going to knock you out of your senses. Your stomach is going to go to your throat-'

" Okay.. okay.' Chat winced.

He knew how it felt to fall from such a great height. He was suddenly reminded of all the bruises on his body and he still felt his mind jerk in confusion. Because he had called out to Plagg and Plagg had said nothing. Because he had almost died and it felt as know Plagg didn't care if he had died. The thought sent a chilled shiver up his spine…..

He had thought of death before- but he had never thought of jumping off something so high up….

It was a quick way to die he quessed.

But the thought was morbid…

He had thought of death- but was falling really the way to go? He questioned it deep inside his mind...

" So how do I learn how to fall anyway? You can't show me, Besides it's not like-'

" There are ways." Plagg sounded like he was laughing his head off and the teen suddenly felt weary. Oh god.. What was he planning..

" I need you to simply go to the highest building out here-'

" Yeah..?"

" And Jump off.'

" WHAT!?"

Chat jerked up out of his crouching position ( His thighs were on FIRE ) before running a hand through his hair. He looked over the edge and noticed how some of the gravel on the roof tumbled down and seemed to never stop falling over the edge. The teen gulped. This wasn't even the tallest building!

" Are you crazy!?"

"... Some would say I am, BUT EH! What would THEY know!? Nothing!" The cat joked around inside his head.

Adrien felt his head spin.

As Chat Noir he was sure he could catch himself. And he had just vaulted up here- so it wasn't that bad of a thing. He was just going to fall and catch himself. He did that all the time as Chat. He was thrown? He caught himself. He fell? He caught himself. He was knocked out? He somewhat caught himself…. Ladybug was thrown through the air? He caught her. He was thrown through the air? Ladybug caught him ( But that was irrelevant right now.. Cough. Cough. )

" I'm sure I can catch myself just fine. Teach me something.. I don't know! More relevant! Like… How to use my baton as a defensive weapon.'

" Use your fencing with your baton….'

Chat blinked.

He knew that.. Duh. He was already doing that….'

" Then what If I'm attacked from behind?"

" Then use your karate..?"

"... YOUR NOT TRAINING ME AT ALL!" Adrien whined but looked out over Paris. He had to admit…. He was sulking. He thought this was going to be some high rising adventure- and he was sure he was going to become a better hero and be able to protect his lady….. He wasn't used to the outside world and here Plagg was telling him he knew everything he needed to know! He didn't understand.. What was so great about falling when he did it all the time!? He ground his teeth and then looked away.

He was annoyed.

He was angry…

He was disappointed.

"... Maybe your not ready for this hero thing after all…'

Chat went silent.. He couldn't help the panic that flooded into his stomach.

No…

He couldn't say that…

He hadn't been Chat that long. Sure he was being stubborn but he just wanted to DO something with his life for HIMSELF! What was so bad about that? What was so wrong in wanting to be Chat?... He hadn't been Chat that long but he already knew he couldn't go back to being just Adrien….. He loved his would do anything to make him happy- Hell. If his father asked him to give up Chat Noir-he would probably do it if it made his father smile at him.. But.. giving up Chat would also kill him.

He hadn't been this happy in years.

Not sense his mom went missing.

He hadn't felt this.. Way… In years.

Free. Happy ( if even just a little ). He just couldn't give up Chat Noir…. Ladybug needed Chat..

Adrien needed Chat.

But. It just seemed that no matter what he LIKED, Or he CHERISHED, was taken away from him. One minute he was enjoying something and then his father took it. One minute he loved someone- and then they left. One minute he had hope and the next it was crushed and…

And..

He didn't know why.

Why…?

Was he really that terrible..?

Chat sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth.

He was never angry with his father- But genuinely. They fought. Yes. He wanted out of the house a lot, yes. But he still respected and loved the man…. He never had snapped at anyone before. He was always the easy one. The nice one. He was the one that defused the situations… He was the one that smiled. He was the one that waved and winked and bounced away on his heels- Because that was Chat. Goofy and dorky- but still put together in his own way…

" Fine.'

Silence filled the air.

" Fine.."

"Kid-'

" I said FINE!" Adrien snapped and tried to manage the panic welling up in his chest. Fine. He knew he couldn't trust this… This.. Whatever Plagg was. He knew he was going to lose Chat. He knew this was how all of this worked in the end. He was a models son and a models son he was going to stay. He was…. Adrien freaking Agreste. And he would always be Adrien Agreste. Top model. Untouchable..

Even to himself…

He couldn't make his father happy. His mother left because she probably was unhappy as well- and now Plagg was unhappy and Adrien just.. Couldn't… DO THIS anymore. What…? Was he being an emotional teenager? Was he overreacting? Possibly? He was Chat at the moment… Maybe he was sulking too much. Maybe he was losing his temper- But he hadn't gotten to truly lose his temper before without being shot down. It was always, ' Now Adrien.. You have no right to be angry. You have no right to yell.'

He was a happy person. Bright like the sun..

But even the sun got angry.

Even the sun flared out when it was at its hottest…

And now..? With no one to shut him up? With no one to tell him it was unsightly to scream? He choked, Yelled out, ' Claws in!' And watched as Plagg tumbled out. He was suddenly assaulted with the cold. He realized he was just in his PJs…

He couldn't help the feeling that assaulted his chest. He sucked in sharply.

He Couldn't breath.

He gripped his arms and turned around, He made his way to the stairs that led down the side of the building and Plagg gawked at him from behind. The little cat stuttered and flew up to him quickly.

" Adriennn? What are you doing!?" He whined while the teen shrugged his shoulders away from him. He rubbed his arms...His teeth started to chatter from the cold Paris air. It was cold up here- maybe because the wind was blowing fiercely. He had felt some bite in Chats leather outfit but he didn't think it was THIS cold.

His teeth chattered..

Plagg watched him stop.

"I get it..'

"What-'

" I get. I'm not… Hero material...I'm not good enough for this. I get it.' he whispered. His voice was cold, but shaking from the cold.

"I didn't say that. If you just let me explain-'

"... I don't want to be explained too anymore… My whole life is a big explanation Plagg and I HATE IT!" He swove around to stare at the little cat, " …. My whole life is nothing but expectation. I don't need another one to uphold. I don't need to meet expectation.. After expectation when I just can't! Your expecting something.. I don't think- I know I can't give.' he threw his hands up and turned around.

Ladybug needs you.

Paris needs you..

Pfft.

Your just a sidekick.

Go back to your little hole model boy. Be a good boy. Strut the catwalk. Ladybug can do well on her own. Be good for Daddy. Smile. That's all your good for is your smile. If you smile enough maybe your father will come to your side? Maybe your mother will come back….

If you smile enough….

Maybe it will finally become real.

Besides. Who needs friends? They would just be your friends because of your title. They wouldn't see you for who you really were..? So innocent. Go back home and just do as your told…. Maybe if you do your life won't sting anymore… Maybe It will all end when you least expect it. Maybe if you do nothing it will all get better with time… Time. Time.

And Adrien didn't feel the self inflicted social anxiety until it hit him in the face. And he was suddenly gasping for air and trying to breath… Plagg called out to him but the teen had ran down the stairs ( Vaulting a few, even in his human form he knew how to jump well ) And ended up running down a side street in Paris in nothing but his green T shirt and bed pants.

And he couldn't breath..

And his throat was closing up…

Because all he could think was..

_'What have I done..?'_


End file.
